


流年

by Eclipness



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipness/pseuds/Eclipness
Summary: “我只想光明正大的和你站在世界上。”Summary：熟悉而陌生的久违味道从舌尖传来，明明美味无比，但史蒂夫的一颗心却被揉得酸痛苦涩。灵魂深处的一线痛楚被拨动，像是指尖割破了琴弦那样刺骨，绽开了肉皮，泛出了锋利的血丝。避雷针和设定：▫️队3内战后 + 回忆线从队2开始▫️史蒂夫 X 原创女主▫️美食少部分 + 旅游少部分 + 多部分隐晦的哼嘿哼嘿▫️OOC，尽量少，尽量不，我尽量▫️一个立场不同但彼此深爱的两人▫️相遇相恋相虐相思的故事▫️成人的世界，没多少童话恋爱▫️写得放飞到冲天，可能会OOC到穿地心（尽量不▫️番外篇比正文还要多的文= =所有的文章都在个人网站里：http://www.namaries.com这里用来补档 :)感谢喜欢
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**“原来一个人会梦见另外一人，**

**是因为心底觉得离那个人好远好远。”**

▉

如果有什么颜色可以用来形容瓦坎达的话，一定是温暖的金黄橘红。一年四季在这里并没有多少变化，如果不是因为在北边深山处可见寒冬银雪的话，可能活在这里的人们可能一辈子都不曾认识寒冷为何物。

十二月份了，在纽约应该是满天大雪的季节，在过去的每年这个时候，总部基地的后备军和队友们在早晨都会边吐着雾气边带着蛋疼的表情跑步，一旦晨训结束就带着迫不及待的速度赶回室内。聚会室从十一月份底开始，便会被托尼装饰得和圣诞老人的房子一样，旺达在这个季节总是很开心——嘴上不说，但小少女总是很期盼圣诞树下的礼物，热可可，挂在壁炉上有自己名字的棉毛袜子，还有平安夜的派对的。

但在这里却看不出有一片雪花的痕迹。窗外是晴空万里的炎热暑夏，空气闷热干燥，大把的金光如倒扣在上空，笼罩着目光所及的每一个角落。

巨大辉煌的皇宫如迷宫一样，走廊别殿四方八面的延伸而去，墙壁皆是高耸入天的金属柱和大片的玻璃墙壁。

史蒂夫在特恰拉国王身后缓缓走着，边走边打量，听着对方低沉优雅的声音介绍着皇宫里的每一处，作为爱素描建筑物的艺术生，他忍不住抬头看向旁边的玻璃窗——一整块巨大无比的片块，大概有百米高，切缝完美无痕，不知道用什么神鬼技术才得以作出。

“你们来得的确是时候。”特恰拉看向带着满脸风霜，不掩疲倦和奔波的史蒂夫、娜塔莎和山姆走向了前面的大厅。三人全身狼狈，看来通缉犯的日子并不好过。看了一眼队长的胡子，黑豹国王不觉抿了抿嘴：“正好是我们的Umbhiyozo Wonyaka。年度庆典。”

国王微微一笑，推开了大门，大厅里一片色彩缤纷，到处都是穿着颜色鲜艳，布料奇特，又带着各式各样的装饰的人们。他们聚集在四处走动着交谈着，欢笑喧闹从每一个角落传了过来。有一张长长的餐桌从大厅的一头摆到另一端，上面皆是美食点心，有瓦坎达的特色，也有来自世界各地的美餐。

“来自全国部落的战士首领们都聚集在这里，一直呆到跨年，白天的时候报告各地情况：今年的庄稼收获，边缘防守的布置，新的作战方式，军队防守布置，你们知道，那些一个国王每年必须听的无聊事情。”特恰拉耸耸肩，带着笑意看向他们：“这里你们不会受到任何人的追捕，所以如果你们可以留下来参加我们的庆祝的话，那将是瓦坎达的荣幸。”

“我觉得我们已经够打扰你们了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，他其实开口就想拒绝，他们带着国际通缉犯的罪名，如果被跟踪而发现他们藏躲在瓦坎达的话，恐怕会给对方带来非常麻烦的政治外交问题。但他看了看身后满脸疲倦的几个同伴，还是没有开口。既没有答应也没有拒绝。

“白狼战士今天下午就会从边缘部落抵达。”知道队长心中所想的顾虑，特恰拉也不勉强，他开口邀请是真心的，反正瓦坎达并不惧怕任何西方国家的逼迫。

他向队长鼓励的微笑：“你们至少好好休息几天再动身，就当做在逃亡的时候得到了来居住七星酒店的机会。而且……”他感叹地看着之前总是光鲜无比，颜值碾平凡人好几条街的几个超级英雄们：“你们看起来糟糕透了。”

几个人被他说得笑了起来，史蒂夫感激又郑重地对国王点头：“谢谢。”

“现在，请见谅我稍微失陪一下。”特恰拉看着在不远处，发现了自己的身影而逐渐走来的老者们，露出了略带痛苦的表情：“我得去履行国王的责任。”他礼貌地的微微点头，做了一个请的手势：“你们好好享受聚会，如果累了也可以回房，让娜拉帮你们带路。”他指示了被派来协助他们的朵拉·米拉吉说道。

“陛下请便。”史蒂夫微笑点头，在和其他两人打了招呼之后，特恰拉转身就迎上了那一群看起来没多少善意的老者们。

而还没等国王走远，身后的山姆已经快步地走向了餐桌，顺便要了一大杯酒。

“我们离家真是很远了。”摇头看着猎鹰的娜塔莎走到了史蒂夫身边轻笑道。

“原本是要看望巴基之后就走的，但是，看来休息几天也不错。”揉着酸痛的脖子扭动了几下，史蒂夫看了看他们在玻璃窗上的倒影，点点头：“而且他说的对，我们看起来糟糕透了。”

这时在他们旁边有了一阵不小的欢呼声，几人转头过去，只见不远处，不少的米拉朵拉吉们都欢笑着往餐桌的一角迅速挤去，由特恰拉国王专门派给他们的女战士娜拉正好从拥挤的人群里挣扎地走出来，双手护着一个小银盘子，快步地向他们走来。

“这是做什么？”娜塔莎好奇地看着娜拉，对方个性开朗又自来熟，带着瓦坎达人特有的热忱，递上抢来的一个个小巧精致的蛋糕。

“这可是我们盼了一年的点心。”娜拉笑嘻嘻地给娜塔莎拿了小盘子和叉子，又倒了一杯咖啡：“有一名常驻南部的玛萨伊部落的女战士，很会做西式点心，不知道她怎么做的，总之非常好吃。她每年来做报告的时候，我们都期待着她的手艺。”边吃着边解释道，娜拉往那边努了努嘴：“看吧，已经被抢完了。”

这么难得抢到的点心，对方还牺牲了好几份给他们几位客人，对甜点没什么感觉的娜塔莎再怎么不饿也只好咬了一口下去，这一吃，就变了脸。

原本礼貌而客套的微笑变成了凝重，她似乎想要确定什么，再大口地吃了下去，却是开始慢慢抿着，脸上的表情也从吃惊到逐渐严肃，到最后，娜塔莎缓缓地叹了口气。

“唔……真好吃。”黑寡妇边品尝着边感慨着，一双眼却没从史蒂夫脸上移开，认真地看着他：“真的是，太好吃了。”

“是吧？”娜拉笑眯眯又有点骄傲地说道：“不知道她是怎么做的，但是吃过了总觉得口味会被惯坏。”

“山姆？”双眼看着回头不解地看着自己的队长，娜塔莎直视着史蒂夫，伸手把另外个小蛋糕给了旁边的猎鹰，声音里不知道带着什么深意说道：“你尝尝。”

“？”疑惑地和队长交换了一眼，山姆也皱着眉头咬了一口下去，这一吃也是变了脸。

“哦，哇哦。”声音怎么听都有点夸张的说话，猎鹰的话是对娜拉说的，但眼光也和娜塔莎一样，看向了史蒂夫：“太美味了，真是，好特别的味道。史蒂夫，你应该试试看。”

你们知道我不喜欢吃甜食。皱着眉头看向两位队友，不知道他们在暗示着什么，史蒂夫眼光从娜塔莎脸上转到了山姆的表情上，两人都是挑眉回看着自己。

“尝，尝，看，史，蒂，夫。”带着微笑却一字字说的很清楚，黑寡妇眉毛都快挑到额头上了，不是非常掩饰的明示着瞪他。

“试试看，队长。”山姆一下子就把小蛋糕推到他的面前，不容置疑地把叉子塞到了他的手里，别有深意地说道：“否则你会后悔的。世界上独一无二的味道。”他一字字咬得很清楚，眉毛也快挑到天上了。

带着迟疑吃了一口，甘甜即溶的味道在味蕾上散开，史蒂夫顿了顿，然后缓缓地抬头看向了眼前的两人。对方都是一副“是吧我告诉过你”的理所当然的表情看了过来。

法式柠檬蛋白派。

香脆可口的派皮，烘焙的刚刚好，略带香喷喷的黄油气味，呈现出金黄的色彩。中间是酸甜正好的柠檬馅，甜甜糯糯的入口即化，带着新鲜的果香和恰好的汁水。最上面蛋白霜淡奶油，蓬松和湿度正好，像是捧了带着奶油甜味的泡沫摩斯入口，表面用火略烧过，白糖融化成了焦糖的甘甜香味，还加了细碎的柠檬皮，增加清香。

和传统的柠檬派不同的是，派皮里增加了一道柠檬酱，里面有香草精和少数白糖，多添了一点淡然的酸甜。

不过是巴掌大的小蛋糕，上面却有这么多心思，下面坚固香脆，中间柔凝细腻，上层如云朵泡沫。

一口咬下去，熟悉而陌生的久违味道从舌尖传来，明明美味无比，但史蒂夫的一颗心却被揉得酸痛苦涩。

灵魂深处的一线痛楚被拨动，像是指尖割破了琴弦那样刺骨，绽开了肉皮，泛出了锋利的血丝。

他们说的没错。

这种味道，世界上只有一个人做得出来。

世界上独一无二的味道。

来自独一无二的她。

周围的声音仿佛逐渐远去，史蒂夫有点恍惚失神。

娜塔莎总是能体贴到他的走神和骤然变色的表情，于是若无其事的问向旁边没怎么注意他们的娜拉：“这是谁做的？”

“哦，她。”漫不经心地往前方指去，娜拉笑眯眯的表情有点自豪：“哪一位，并不是瓦坎达人，其实是陛下从美国挖来的特工。是我们王国里的第一位外来的米拉朵拉吉。”

几乎有点不敢回头，史蒂夫全身紧绷成一条线，握紧了拳头才回头看去。

纷纷攘攘的鼎沸人声化为缥缈烟雾逐渐消失，流泻在周围的阳光辉形成了一个个不断扩大的朦胧光圈，只有她的身影逐渐尖锐细化，像是被锋利刀刃雕刻画出的线条，一笔笔，都刻在了他的心上。

正在侧面和别人交谈的她并没有很多变化，仍然是淡然疏离却不是礼貌的浅笑，一身瓦坎达款式的轻巧长裙，干脆利落又简单，不带多余的装饰，梳着高高的马尾，露出了光滑的后颈和双肩。

纹身刺青在V字领的背后中心之上露了出来，很小但是很显眼——蓝色的圆圈，中间有一颗白色的五角星。

是他的盾牌，在多年前被她刺在了背上，永远背负着。

舌尖上的甘甜余味逐渐变成了苦涩，史蒂夫的目光有点支离破碎。

怎么可能，怎么是她。竟然是她。他竟然真的在有生之年找到她了。

他想了她好多年，梦了她好多年。

他记得她所有的样子。

初见的惊愕，最初的微笑，第一次的拥抱和亲吻，她在怀里安心入睡的样子，她独自背着他在朦胧的灯光下疗伤的样子。

她第一次动手给他做点心的样子。

平时冷漠至极的轮廓在垂首的时候所呈现出来的罕见温柔，他记得自己很惊讶，为什么在外战斗能力爆表又冷酷的特工会作出这么可爱温馨又好吃的甜点。

伸手帮她抚开落在肩膀上的长发，他忍不住就问了出来。

“因为好嫁人啊。”她轻轻笑了出来，抬眼带着别人看不到的俏皮和灵动看向他。

“？”缓缓地打出了一个问号，史蒂夫诧异地看向她：“你……很想嫁人？”世界上的回答成千上万，他怎么都没想到会是这么一个。

“唔。”擦干了手上果汁，她抬头想了想，忍不住往后靠在他怀里，在他的下巴抵在她的肩膀上的时候笑了出来：“我才不想嫁人。”她嫣然一笑地回头，双眸里有千万星河流动：“除非是你。”

心脏像是被吞噬撕裂的疼痛起来，史蒂夫深深呼吸，不由自主地轻声唤了出来。

“伊利迪亚。”

“嗯？你们认识？”娜拉点点头：“也对，她之前不是在神盾局工作吗？”

“那是几年前的事情了。”看着不远处的身影，娜塔莎无奈地叹了口气，看着史蒂夫出神的目光轻声说道。

▉

The Triskelion是神盾局位于华盛顿的总部，由英国建筑师诺尔曼·福斯特设计，按照三曲枝图作为蓝图，故以得名。在离以白宫为中心的所有政府机构大概二十公里的距离的罗斯福总统岛屿上建筑而起。

办公室里的装饰采取先进的设计和自然光，从任何地方往窗外看去，见到的都是树林湖畔，蓝天白云倒映在湖水之上，远离城市的喧嚣，如果不是因为每天都在解决世界上的各种威胁和灾难之事，还真是不错的工作环境。

高级人员的电梯位于走廊的角落里，也正好是视野最好的地方，或许是要给每天都为世界操碎了心的工作人员们一点安慰，设计出来的玻璃窗很有透明感，至少每天开工之前一层层往上升的时候，看到阳光明媚的风景，史蒂夫总觉得心情好了多少。

“训练场。”跨进电梯里刚刚吩咐完，就有一只手伸了进来，及时挡住了即将关闭上的门，史蒂夫急忙帮对方挡了挡。

“谢谢。”对方歪着脖子夹着手机，看都没看他的回答道，声音很轻，略有点清冷。

史蒂夫点点头，沉默地站在了角落里，却听对方吩咐着电梯AI：“训练场。”又皱着眉头对手机的那一端说道：“我在电梯里了，马上到。”顿了顿：“你们是饿鬼吗？餐厅里还不够你们吃的？好了，电梯在上升了。”

略带惊诧地抬头看去，史蒂夫有点好奇，神盾局有好几个训练场，能和他坐同样的电梯又去同样的训练场地，一定是级别够高的人员，而他差不多都认识了。

一抬头，他就有点发呆。

原来是她。

史蒂夫见到那双眼睛，突然就想起来了。

前一周他被派至加拿大一处深山峡谷里执任。跟随他的还有STRIKE突击队和娜塔莎。

任务由尼克·弗瑞派下，敌方是一所军火化学研究所，近期正在研究某种易燃的大型毁灭爆炸的液料，而近期按照周围的镭射扫描仪和热度探索器所呈现出来的报告来看，他们成功了。

任务简单粗暴：潜入敌方研究所，偷出配方，如果可以无声无息最好，如果暴露了行踪，就把敌营灭了就行。

一行人悄然潜入，狙击手全都在位等待，只等号令就准备出击。史蒂夫正勒紧了盾牌就要冲进去，却被布洛克的一个手势停止了脚步。

“稍后。”原本蠢蠢欲动大开手脚的冲动被突然压下，朗姆洛也很不爽，满脸怒意地仔细听了听从耳机里传来的命令，表情却慢慢地从暴怒变成了惊讶。

“怎么了？”旁边的STRIKE副队杰克问道。

“这家研究所不知道惹到了谁了。”听完了上面的吩咐，放下了耳机，布洛克咂嘴，露出了有点幸灾乐祸的表情：“上面重磅出击，派出了核武器。”

核武器？史蒂夫挑眉，一时间不知道这是表面上的意思还是什么讽刺。但旁边的娜塔莎也哈地一声笑了出来。

“伊利迪亚回来了？”她好奇地拿过了望远镜，扩大了画面往研究所里看去：“是她吗？在哪里？”

这时正好敌方的营地警铃大响，警笛长鸣，震彻了整个山谷深林，原本很安静如沉睡之中的研究所蓦然亮起了所有的灯光，高塔里的白灯也迅速开始左右扫荡，研究所门口和周围的守卫们都往里面冲了进去。

“Oh Yeah。”杰克吹了个口哨：“是她没错。”他急忙用胳膊戳了戳布洛克的肩膀：“快看看联系的上吗？”

这话在这么严谨的任务里竟然有几分玩笑和恶作剧的感觉，史蒂夫蹙眉，以为他会被责备，但布洛克却也有了几分玩味的意思，拿起了通讯器按了按按钮，清了嗓子说道：“这里是STRIKE小组，向兰卡斯特特工特做需求。”

一群人笑了起来，连娜塔莎都忍不住莞尔。

见对方没有回答，布洛克又试了几次。

“兰卡斯特特工？兰卡斯特特工？您分心了吗？任务成功了吗？这里杰克说，他要点一份车打芝士奶酪香肠三明治。”朗姆洛忍着笑说道。

“我要圣代香蕉冰淇淋。”旁边有人凑趣说道。

“我要香草布朗尼蛋糕。”

“我要香蕉烙饼夹奶油。”

“我要俄罗斯帝国蛋糕！”连娜塔莎都凑了一句，被史蒂夫瞪了一眼。

那边传来了一阵沙沙声响，众人屏息听去，过了片刻才有一阵枪声传了过来。

一道带着冷冽淡然的口气终于回答了他们：“布洛克，你再啰嗦我就一枪打穿你的左眼。”

说完碰！地一声，就有一枚子弹穿过他的耳边，砸在对方的身后的树干里。

“好。但你都记清楚了吧？”和其他人一起蹲在了地上躲过，布洛克大笑：“回来的时候别忘了！”

“任务完成。”那边没有理会他的话，淡淡地说道：“该你们上了。我撤退。”说完就挂了。

“都听到了。”站起身来拍了拍身上的灰尘，布洛克带着似笑非笑的表情说道：“做好了有奖励，兰卡斯特特工的手艺在总部等着我们。”

“YEAH！”一群人顿时爆发出掌声和口哨声，欢天喜地的往里面冲去，看得史蒂夫哭笑不得。

“这是怎么了？”他看向旁边一把把自己拉下的娜塔莎问道。

“不用我们出手了，队长。”黑寡妇耸耸肩，转身就往军机走去：“我去补个美容觉，你随意。”

虽然她是这么说，史蒂夫也不可能真的跟着走了，眼看娜塔莎一溜烟地就不见了，前面的STRIKE队也已经和他拉开了一段距离，队长正要往前走，就听到一阵窸窣声，有人拨开了阵阵树叶草丛，快速往这里走来。

史蒂夫警惕地看去，只见一名女子匆匆走来，然后靠在了树干上长长地出了口气。虽然她全身上下都是黑衣，但他还是一眼就看出来，她受伤了。

从来都没有人见过伊利迪亚·兰卡斯特受伤的样子。史蒂夫后来才知道。她习惯独自疗伤而不被人看见，就连医务所都很少去，如果去的话，也是偷偷地去。

就如他后来也知道，伊利迪亚最深的一道伤痕，是谁都看不见的。刻在她心上，是他的名字。

但那时他倒没想那么多，看着她支撑着双膝弯身大声喘息，只是快步上前，一把扶住了她：“兰卡斯特特工？”不用问就知道，一定是刚刚和布洛克在对话的人。

会看过来的双眸格外清亮，先是闪过了一丝略带杀气的冷光，但却在看到他的时候却逐渐柔化，如充满敌意的的刀刃又被收回了剑鞘。

手腕纤瘦单薄，就和眼前的女子一样，但她微微一笑，就好像冰山雪地的寒冬山水蓦然变成了暖春一样。

想到她单枪匹马的闯入敌营开前锋，史蒂夫就有点生气，弗瑞是怎么回事，怎么就把这种事情交给一个人去单独完成？明明是一个团队就可以简单解决并且避免有人受伤的情况。他有点恼怒地看着她腰部上的一大块血迹，虽然是穿着黑色的行动服，但那淡淡的血腥味却掩埋不住。一时间竟然有点迁怒，就连娜塔莎都说不用出手，还有STRIKE那帮家伙，怎么就真能让她一个人闯在前面。

他出神生气的样子有点久，于是对方略带惊诧地看了过来，又看了看他撑托着自己的胳膊的手。

史蒂夫有点不好意思，但还是很坚持地扶住了她的手腕：“你受伤了。”他柔声说道：“需要我扶你回军机吗？”又对自己的失礼感到抱歉：“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

伊利迪亚看着他，抿下了嘴角，忍了忍才没笑出声来。

全队伍都是身穿黑色，巴不得融进夜色里，只有你闪亮亮的穿着醒目到不行的制服，还带着那枚闪瞎眼的盾牌，就怕有人不知道你是美国队长。我当然知道你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

但她还是点了点头，轻声的嗯了一下，对他微笑：“我是伊利迪亚。”她凑近他：“帮我保密，罗杰斯队长。”

“什么？”被她一步向前而放不设防，史蒂夫没来得及退后，只感到从她身上传来了阵阵馨香。

“我是因为布洛克突然来的那个通讯才没避开子弹。”她摸了摸腰部眨眨眼：“虽然它只是擦伤了我，但属于布洛克的那个蛋糕，我会给他下泻药的。”

史蒂夫一愣，随后才笑了出来，点点头：“好。我会保密。”

“我的接应已经到了。”她看向手中的雷达表说道，又回头对他一笑：“谢谢你。”说完便挥挥手走了。

“伤势真的不要紧吗？”他在她身后看她拨开草丛往前走，还是有点担忧。

“没问题！”她对他笑道：“总部见吧。”

一周后，果然在总部见了。

史蒂夫看向她，眼底不觉闪过一丝惊艳。

脱下了黑色的行动服，伊利迪亚显得很年轻，穿着悠闲的牛仔裤上面还有几个破洞（是史蒂夫永远都不会理解的流行趋势），黑色皮夹克和白色的T恤，身材高挑纤细，身姿优美而不失英姿，长发柔软明亮，蓬松的落在了背后。

她正好挂了手机，微微转头看向了他打量的眼光，看到了他不觉一愣。不由自主地抿了抿嘴，似笑非笑，却似乎想到了什么，迅速地把手中的其中一个红色的纸袋放在了地上，然后脱下了背后的双肩包，再把纸袋放了进去。

“早上好。”看见了她的目光，史蒂夫只好礼貌的打了招呼。

“嗯。”她回头望向他，微笑衬着上升的晨光非常明亮：“早安，罗杰斯队长。的确是个好早晨。”

很久之后史蒂夫才知道，伊利迪亚很少对人微笑。和自己初遇的那个笑容，其实罕见如沙漠上的海市蜃楼，每次出现的时候都让人觉得是自己有了幻觉。布洛克很少看过，尼克·弗瑞很少看过，玛利亚和娜塔莎甚至几乎没见过。

但当时，他只是愣了愣，从来没有人用这么奇怪的方式来回复问候，他不知道要说什么，好在这时候电梯已经叮地一声抵达目的地了，双门缓缓打开，史蒂夫一抬头，就看到了外面的Strike小组整齐的站成一排，等候在外面。

？！

一大早的，有什么紧急情况吗？史蒂夫不觉警觉起来，看向了带头的布洛克·朗姆洛，但对方根本没看着他，只是抱着手臂歪着嘴，看向了一步走出去的女子。

揉了揉眉间，伊利迪亚的语气虽然听起来不耐烦，但更多的还是无奈，还没等对方开口，就一把把手中的蓝色纸袋塞进了杰克·罗林斯的手里：“给给给，布洛克你不给他们吃肉吗？一个个饿得跟狗似的。”

“噢，也很高兴见到你。”布洛克见兄弟几个欢天呼地的走掉，一手拍向了伊利迪亚的肩膀，那力道看得史蒂夫不觉皱眉，但她却没表示出什么不适来。感觉到队长的视线，布洛克正好回头来：“嘿，队长，早安。”

“早。”史蒂夫点点头，忍不住笑了：“的确是个好早上。”看见了旁边等候的娜塔莎，他也走出了电梯，前面的两人已经走出去了。

“嘿，娜特。早。”伊利迪亚点点头算是打招呼，又回头看了他一眼，就走远了。

“怎么样？生锈了吗？”旁边的布洛克打了招呼之后，和她并肩往前走去：“我听说这次的潜伏不是很顺利？”

“你给我安排了一个傻子。”没好气地看向他，伊利迪亚声音淡然，侧过来的轮廓带着很冷漠的表情：“下次不要让我带新人，布洛克，否则我回来折断你的手臂。”

“不怪我，我就说那个史考特是个傻蛋，我没见过这么迟钝的人。”布洛克啐了一口，做了一个很无奈的手势：“上面的命令，我没办法。”他压了压手指关节：“这次回来留在华盛顿吗？多久？”

“不知道。”伊利迪亚淡然地说道，眼角却忍不住看了一眼身后的队长：“还没确定。”

“那就是……核武器？”无声地问向旁边的娜塔莎，史蒂夫看向了前面的两人。

“伊利迪亚·兰卡斯特。高层特工。或者说，杀手兼间谍，在暗处的势力。”带着笑意看向她，娜塔莎轻声回答：“能做到那种等级的人都不只有一个身份，但她虽然一直在暗处，却还是有点名气，因为她是Strike小组曾经的唯一女特工，每天都和布洛克作对，天天拍桌子吵架，把他气得不是对沙袋就是对队友们一顿暴打，后来无论是她自己还是布洛克都受不了了，尼克就把她调了出来，单独执任。从那时开始，无论是STRIKE还是她自己都如鱼得水，各方面配合得天衣无缝，就连局长都轻松了不少。”

娜塔莎笑了笑：“她是一匹孤狼，脾气有点奇怪，能力强的人都这样，但却听说厨艺特别好，组织里的人都被她惯坏了。你上次也听到了布洛克他们的点餐，看，玛丽都来了。”

随着黑寡妇扬了扬下巴，史蒂夫看去，看到转角的办公室门正开着，玛利亚·希尔和尼克·弗瑞都从里面迎接了出来，这倒让队长惊讶的挑了挑眉。

“兰卡斯特特工，欢迎回来。”尼克点点头，见她没回答只是冷漠地点点头，不觉挑眉：“So？我的苹果派呢？”

“也很高兴见到你，局长。”无奈地把另外个纸袋子递了过去，伊利迪亚叹了口气，又拍了拍玛丽的肩膀：“你喜欢的黄油可颂，里面加了奶油。”

“哟呵。我去准备咖啡。”玛利亚笑了起来：“我们可是等着连早餐都没吃。”

“God。”翻了翻白眼，伊利迪亚对这几个高层这么幼稚有点无奈。

“嘿，我就没有份吗？别让我和玛丽抢。”娜塔莎越过了史蒂夫向前走去，愉悦地说道：“上次的点餐难道不算数？我可是见到布洛克他们都有份的。”

“也在纸袋里，娜特。俄罗斯帝国蛋糕，我还加了甜奶油。”她摇头：“那么甜，你也吃得下去。”

“谢了甜心。”拍了拍她的肩膀，娜塔莎兴高采烈地走进了弗瑞的办公室。

史蒂夫是最后一个走进尼克的办公室的，不知道为什么，他突然想起了在电梯里，她把一个红色的纸袋放进了背包里。

这时伊利迪亚正好回头，双眸明亮地对他淡淡一笑，抿了抿嘴，在他前面也走了进去。

听完了伊利迪亚简单但是详细的任务报告，又上了练习场指点了几下，再和娜塔莎讨论几个案子，等史蒂夫忙完的时候已经是中午了。作为一个身份特殊，不算员工不算战士也不算特工的存在，他并没有自己的办公室，却在更衣室里有放置衣服的专属储物柜。

刚刚打开，就看到了一个红色的纸袋静静地放置在角落。

里面是放在保鲜便当盒里的三明治，切成了整齐漂亮的三角形，用的是有机全麦面包，一份夹着火腿片加鸡脯肉，一份是金枪鱼和奶酪，一份萨拉米和腌制牛肉。外加一杯草莓果酱的香草优格，和一盒新鲜的水果沙拉，果子明亮饱满，但似乎觉得这样真是太健康太可怜了，伊利迪亚还留了一个长方形的小盒子，一打开就有浓郁的甜香味道扑面而来，是三枚形状完美外形可爱的马卡龙。

马卡龙盒子上留了一张纸条：生活里要有甜。

还加了更小的一行字：没有泻药。

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起来了。荒天破地的，他竟然先吃了甜点。

* * *

**注释：**

  * **_Umbhiyozo Wonyaka：_** 据我查的资料，在MCU黑豹的电影里所说的瓦坎达语言，应该是属于非洲的XHOSA语。所以我就直接用了的XHOSA语来翻译“年度庆典”这个词。
  * **STRIKE：** 这个队伍的全名是： _Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies_ ——国际关键紧急事件特殊战术储备部。=_= 特别特别的牛，光是小组或者突击队这个名字太不配他们了，但是我还是选择用简称。要不然每次写都来那么大一串多累人。




	2. Chapter 2

> **即便沿途坎坷可见迷雾断崖，我也要翻山越岭。**
> 
> **即使海面翻浪可听惊涛咆哮，我也要渡水过岸。**
> 
> **去找你。**
> 
> **这是我唯一的目的。**

▉

“她现在是你们的米拉·朵拉吉？但并没有在特恰拉陛下的身边呀。”打量着不远处的伊利迪亚，觉得她只是变得漂亮了许多，娜塔莎不觉问向了旁边的娜拉：“她不常驻在首都吗？”

“米拉·朵拉吉也有在比较重要的要塞驻守的。帮王室监督部落的首领们，训练防守军队之类的事情。”娜拉边一口口享受着等了一年的点心，边解释道：“而且半掌战士非常喜欢马萨伊部落，她从一开始就在那边服役，也没有要求调回来，虽然她的级别够在首都王城里。但玛萨伊是我们最靠南的港口，可以看到海。她喜欢看海。”

“半掌战士？”终于回神的史蒂夫皱着眉转过头来，有点迟疑地问道：“为什么叫做……？”

“一次战斗里，她的手被……一场不小的爆炸。”简单地比试着，娜拉很理所当然的回答道，要不然还能是因为什么？作为战士部落，有这样和军绩勋章一样的伤势对娜拉来说是足以自豪的资本，所以她并没有意识到有什么不妥。

又扬了扬下巴：“右手，小指头和无名指，还有半个手掌，公主殿下用振金和钢铁代替了，和白狼战士的手臂很相似……”她说到一半还是住了口，因为眼前的美国队长的脸色骤然变了，看着他像是正面受了一击重磅拳头的样子，娜拉不解地看向了娜塔莎。

紧紧的抿住嘴，史蒂夫扭头看去，见伊利迪亚拿着酒杯的右手果然泛着冰冷的光泽，顿时眼瞳紧缩，只能深深呼吸才能平息从头到脚的惊怒痛惜。

半个手掌。如果没有瓦坎达的科技的话，整个手是不是就废了。

不能执刀开抢，不能挥拳劈掌。也不能掌勺切菜，做喜欢吃的水果和美食。

当时他在哪里。

你在哪里，史蒂夫。你说过不舍得她受一点伤，但当她受伤被截肢的时候，你在哪里。

拳头握得手臂上的青筋都爆了出来，心脏像是被一百根针同时穿过，他一步踏向前，立即被娜塔莎拉住。

“当年伤透了她的心是你，执意分开的是你，这几年来放不下的也是你。”黑寡妇在他转头的时候警告地看着他：“你想清楚了，史蒂夫，你找了全世界都没有她的消息，究竟是为什么。”

“找了全世界终于找到了，你要我留在角落里静静观察吗。”垂下眼眸，史蒂夫轻声但是坚定地回答：“一次后悔就够了，娜特。”

他找了她那么多年，每一分每一秒，只要有空隙的时间，他就在喊她的名字。

“我支持娜特，史蒂夫。”这时山姆也走了上来，一把按住他的肩膀：“这是个坏透的注意，老兄，我们现在正在逃亡，你记得吗？美国队长成了国际通缉犯？”

“那不是正好？”自嘲的笑了笑，史蒂夫往后退了一步说道：“美国队长不能给她想要的东西，或许通缉犯的史蒂夫·罗杰斯能。”

他大步地走了上去。

* * *

作为唯一曾经在STRIKE特别小组里呆过的超级女特工，还以喜于和布洛克·朗姆洛叫板而扬名，难得没有任务在身，却不在家里休息而是选择在总部晃来晃去的伊利迪亚近期非常引人注目。特别是她在训练场上和前队伍的队员们一个个过手的时候，周围的观看台都被包围满了。

成功地撂倒两个队员，最后的压轴由布洛克亲自来上场子。男女对比1v1，本来就不能讲究力道，何况伊利迪亚之前还已经敌对了两人，要认真的话，恐怕布洛克有欺负人家的嫌疑。于是他们只当做是热身，意识到有人看着，都很有默契地给对方面子，武打得漂亮，引得周围阵阵欢呼叫好。

布洛克擅长近身搏击，伊利迪亚执了双木短剑，动作敏捷狠厉，出手时武器噼里啪啦的响，两人招招都打成平手，攻击防守面面俱到，但认识双方的人都知道他们也只是在玩玩而已。

“你近期在华盛顿呆得蛮久啊。”一拳被她交叉木剑所挡下，布洛克皮笑肉不笑地看着她：“而且来总部这么频繁，真是怪事。”

“你话很多。”伊利迪亚不喜欢说话，也不喜欢微笑，更不擅长社交，每天都是顶着一张冰霜冷漠的死了妈的脸在总部里走来走去，让人退避三舍。但布洛克熟知她的秉性，也很明显地从她眼底看到了一丝笑意。

“伊利迪亚。”双方都已经大汗淋漓，他收了拳头，她也往后退了一步收好了姿势。他抬头看向她：“你别做傻事，你现在就很好。”布洛克别有深意地说道。

“这句话是由我来说还差不多。”转身把木剑放回了武器栏上，伊利迪亚拿了毛巾看着他，目光带着几分严厉：“你不要装傻，布洛克，你知道我为什么一结束任务就急着回来。”她走近他一步：“我不知道你在做什么，也不知道你要做什么，但你记得，队伍不是你一个人。杰克他们把你当做比兄弟还重要的首领，别做傻事。”

“你知道？”语气里带着几分森然，布洛克眼底闪起了警惕和萧杀。

“我知道个屁。”伊利迪亚擦了擦汗，微微偏头看着他：“我只知道你当时把我从队伍里摘出去不是因为所谓的我俩不合这种幼稚的原因。总之算我欠你一次，所以我回来了。”

“你回到华盛顿是为了告诉我这话？”好整以暇地看着她，布洛克扬起了一抹嘲讽的笑容：“好了，你说了，我知道了。那你现在可以走了。”

怒极反笑，伊利迪亚转过身来，好笑的看着他：“关你什么事？你会因为我一句话就停止做蠢事吗？不会。那你觉得我会因为你说的废话而去做什么改变吗？你被打傻了？”

“所以你承认是蠢事？”

“我只承认这和你没关系。”背着他挥挥手，伊利迪亚头都不回地走向了更衣室。

“嘿，伊利迪亚，MOE’S！今晚，去吗？”身后见她快要走掉了，杰克才高声喊道，但对方已经走掉了。

* * *

瓦坎达所举办的迎接会的大厅很大，但在伊利迪亚和史蒂夫之间，却没有很多距离，大概只有十几步而已。毫无犹豫的史蒂夫每走一步，就觉得自己在踩碎一个横在他们之间的空间和时间阶段。

没有伊利迪亚的这三年很清晰也很模糊，他不是很清楚自己是怎么熬过来的。他只记得和她分开的时候，每天晚上的麻木和自我催眠，他在纽约的复仇者大厦里顶楼躺在陌生的宿舍里，空气里没有一点她的气息。他反复翻身来回，却毫无睡意，只能不断地告诉自己他做了正确的决定。

但其实，那时候他就后悔了，史蒂夫知道。他从一开始就后悔了。

而一旦他意识到自己的悔意，他便开始马不停蹄地寻找她。但伊利迪亚太聪明，她如果有意躲避，就算是托尼启发了幻视和所有的AI，他们也绝对找不到她。

所以现在，就算是要用尽全身的力气和她拼搏，他也绝对绝对不会再让她从眼前消失。

他再也不要留在一个没有她的世界里。

“伊利迪亚。”他轻声唤道。

眼前的女子闻声，缓缓地转过头来。

* * *

“你最近怎么来的这么频繁。”往自己的托盘里夹了一个面包，杰克在员工餐厅里的队伍里站在伊利迪亚旁边，边看着玻璃橱窗里有什么好吃的边问道。又瞥了瞥对方的餐盘里只有一个苹果，并且满脸嫌弃又难受的看着餐厅里的食物：“你不是一直吐槽说这里的东西都不是给人吃的？”

揉了揉眉心，伊利迪亚皱着眉头看了看那些不知道到底是不是新鲜的帕斯达和碎肉酱，煮的已经有一点糊的土豆粥，和看起来油放得很多叶子都有点泛黄的沙拉，只感到胃一阵抽搐。

这时身后有人轻轻放了托盘排在他们身后，伊利迪亚微微回头抬眼看去，史蒂夫正好低头，对着她微笑。

旁边的杰克还在碎碎念：“而且你不是每次来都会自带便当饭盒吗，伊利迪亚，你家的厨房坏了吗？你之前每天带来的红色纸袋便当盒呢？”

史蒂夫好笑的发现眼前的女子蓦然转过头去，从脖子到耳根全都通红，想到着几天每次打开储物柜里在角落里的红色纸袋，还是忍不住叹了口气。

“你的话怎么那么多？”有点懊恼地对杰克说道，伊利迪亚没好气又手快的舀起了一大勺炖牛肉往他的盘子里盛满：“你多吃点不就行了？管那么多事做什么？”边说边用极快的速度帮他啪啪啪多舀了好多勺别的东西。

“喂，我不要这个啊，我的已经满了我吃不下这么多。”对方抗议着。

“多吃点就没时间说话了。”伊利迪亚似是在掩饰着什么窘迫，冷哼一声说道。

“一共是十六美元。”餐厅的员工称了称杰克的餐盘，毫无表情地说道。

“这么贵！我明明不要吃这个的！”

趁着杰克和餐厅里的员工抗议，史蒂夫忍着笑，看了看伊利迪亚的餐盘，还是忍不住叹了口气，轻声说道：“中午吃一点热的食物好。”他想了想，帮她盛满了一小盘起司奶酪带奶油菇的通心面，放在了她的餐盘里，柔声劝道：“光吃苹果会饿的。”

“分量不够吗？”伊利迪亚并没有回头，只是抿了抿嘴，用只有他们两个能听到的声音问道。

“够，正好。但是我不能每天都躲在更衣室里吃午餐，总要出来露面。”史蒂夫低头笑了起来：“营养均匀，美味健康，如果不是因为我每天都在夺人所好我会一点内疚都没有的吃完。当然，我现在也是吃完，只是带着愧疚感。”

“那样吃饭对胃不好。”抬起头来看着前方，伊利迪亚也微笑了起来，回头看向他：“那么，好吃吗？”

看着她明亮的双眼和因为笑容而柔和了所有线条的颜容，史蒂夫觉得心里漏了好多拍：“美味极了。”

又想了想：“但我还是会吃得有内疚感而不舒服，或许如果我可以亲眼看到，被我夺走午餐的小姑娘和我一起吃的话，可能会更享受一些。”

“噢。”伊利迪亚点了点头。

’小姑娘’？她这辈子还没被人这样称呼过，觉得有点奇怪。

“所以，明天可以让我请你共进午餐吗？”史蒂夫问道，又蹙眉：“但是你似乎把我的胃惯坏了，我突然想不到我们可以去哪里。”

“明天……”她开了开口：“明天我没有打算来……”她双眼转了转：“但是如果今天我的午餐只是一个苹果的话，晚餐可能会吃的比较多。”

“嗯。我听说MOE’S的汉堡很好吃，你今晚去吗？”原本还有点失望，但听到后半句史蒂夫不觉笑着问道，心里有点期待。

“我吃完午餐就准备回家了。但是，或许吧。”她眨眨眼回答道：“我是说，如果有值得我去的理由的话。”

“队长。”身后传来了布洛克的声音，两人回头，见对方正看向他们，目光有意无意的掠过了伊利迪亚，朗姆洛收敛了笑容，又带着几分探究的表情，淡然说道：“有些情况。”

“职责的呼唤来了。”史蒂夫对她笑了笑，又轻声说道：“还好我已经吃了午餐。”走之前还回头了一下：“晚点见？”

“或许吧。”伊利迪亚抿了抿嘴。坦然地对上了布洛克警告的目光，不甘落后地挑眉，轻哼说道。

“杰克，走了。”收回了眼光，又意味深长的看了看她，布洛克向旁边的人说道。

“什么？”杰克惊愕地回头：“但我才刚刚付钱都还没吃啊。”

* * *

时隔经久，当伊利迪亚再次在瓦坎达的皇宫里——一个她怎么都没有想象过会看到他的地方，重新见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候，她第一个反应是想要转身就逃。坐上由瓦坎达研发出的比任何国家都先进的，以现在的科技技术探索不出来的，速度如流星一样的军事飞机，随便飞到什么地方，躲起来。

就如很多年之前，在她认识他之前。每次出任受伤，她都会独自受着，咬牙支撑。疗伤，治愈，恢复，休息，再若无其事的回到总部继续工作。

但后来呢？

后来家里有了永远亮着的灯和他的怀抱，他会抱着她亲吻她的头发说没事了，安全回来就好。你好好睡一觉，其他的事情我来帮你挡。

而她信了。

再后来……

伊利迪亚知道自己现在应该是什么样子，她不相信史蒂夫看不出来。眼瞳紧缩，心脏疯狂的跳动，声音大到可能他都能听得到，血液全逆流向上，她的脸色一定很苍白。她想哭的时候，脸色总是很苍白。

她曾经想象过无数次和他重逢的画面。

而实话来说，自己现在是占着上风的。

她就如那些小说里的逆袭成功的女主角一样，光鲜明亮，未来光芒万丈，穿着昂贵美丽的礼服，站在金碧辉煌的皇宫里，面对着眼前落魄潦倒又满身风尘，顶着全球通缉犯的罪名的前男友。

但即使这样，即使这样……从全身的每一个细胞里骤然爆发而出的痛苦，每一个让她卑微到灰尘里的难过，都在诉说着同样的一个事实：看看你这幅窝囊的样子，伊利迪亚，你还爱他如第一眼见到他时那样。只曾增加不曾减少。

如果布洛克还在的话不知道该怎么嘲笑自己。

“伊利迪亚。”史蒂夫轻声唤道。

好在是经历过各种酷刑拷打都可以依旧清风淡云的特工，在再次抬眼的时候，心里怎么狂风暴雨，她的眼底已经是一片平静了。

“队长。”她看向他：“好久不见。”

全身都紧绷如即将发射而出的弓箭，这才说了一句话就足够击垮她心里所有的防备，胸口一阵酸楚疼痛，她觉得再过几秒就要支撑不住脸上完美无瑕的笑容。但伊利迪亚还是忍不住仔细地看向他脸上的每一处细节。

他怎么身上这么多伤？脸上都挂了彩。不是恢复能力快了四倍吗，为什么这么狼狈？也是，一路逃亡反抗，多国联手追缉，应该没有办法去医院治疗。虽然之前他就不耐烦那些，觉得自己的血清是万能的，每次都是她使劲的摁着他在家里包扎疗伤。

“手怎么会这样。”他一步上来走近她，高大的身影遮盖住她，久违陌生但同时熟悉的气息立即笼罩了自己。

是连瓦坎达的阳光都没有的温暖味道，逼得伊利迪亚往后退了一步。

她看着他脸上难以隐忍的痛楚，一阵辛酸从胸口直达眼眶，冲得她指尖都在发颤作痛。

“没什么，我……”定了定神，她淡然回答：“朵拉米拉吉没有不受伤的。我该走了。很高兴见到你无恙。”

“伊利迪亚。”见她转身就走，史蒂夫急忙向前，伸手拉住了她，手掌心触碰到她的金属半掌的时候，像是被灼烫一样刺痛了他，让他差点松开手。

但这次不会了。这一辈子都不会了。

“我后悔了。”想要说的话全都聚集成这么简单的一句。史蒂夫承认地干脆利落：“我每天都在后悔。我从来都不应该离开你，或者，让你离开我。”

他顿了顿：“我找了你很久。”久到我都觉得要一辈子都在寻找你的日子里度过了。

“史蒂夫。”轻轻地挣脱了他的手，伊利迪亚转头过来，目光里沉静又淡然，没有一丝波澜。看他如看路人一样。

“还记得我当初跟你说的话吗？”她不带任何杂念看向他，没有痛苦没有惊喜没有怀念，什么都没有。无悲无喜。

“和你无关。”

像是最初，她对除了史蒂夫·罗杰斯以外的其他人的那个样子，在华盛顿的总部从走廊里走过的超级特工，冷漠无比，远离人间一切热闹。

史蒂夫一愣，她已经从他的指尖中挣脱出来。

“你没有错。只是认识的那个伊利迪亚已经死了很久了，史蒂夫。她在当年……就彻底不存在了。”她微微偏头，轻声说道：“永远不会回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**“你看到的每颗星星，都是泯灭的星球在亿万年前发出的光线**

**穿过宇宙的空间时间，进入大气层折射**

**在你的睫状肌上再次折射，投上视网膜的反光斑。**

**森林里的缥缈星光，是我在你出生之前**

**就已拼尽全力发出的想要接近你的呼救。**

**超越生死，超越时空，超越爱情。**

**在这千年的尽头，请抱住我。即使只有影像。”**

▉

MOE'S酒吧是离总部最近的聚集场合。除了神盾局的特工后备军们，平时也会有其他政府机构的人员前来消遣。工作上遇到了烦人的案子来喝闷酒的，为了庆祝某个任务圆满成功的，或者无理由就是因为下班了收工了回家了，大家都会过来喝几杯。

酒吧装饰走复古风，有吧台球桌和掷飞镖，也有放着七十年代或八十年代的经典歌曲的点歌器。灯光柔和，气氛热烈，STRIKE组是这里的常客，他们经常来聊天喝酒，搭讪某个漂亮的女职员或特工。

娜塔莎和史蒂夫也会来，偶尔带上正好来华盛顿办事的克林特，玛丽亚如果不用加班的话当然也欣然加入。反正这几天没什么事，明天又是周末，可以放纵一点。

史蒂夫和娜塔莎喝了几杯，又和几个比较熟悉的员工们闲聊了几句，就连STRIKE队伍里的几个人也凑过来参加了热闹，一群人喝喝玩玩的闹了一会儿，才去和别人继续闲聊喝酒玩台球。

史蒂夫往室内看了一圈，并没有找到寻找的人的身影。娜塔莎说她是一匹孤狼，这种聚合很难会出现。而自己中午的那个不算很明显的邀请，实在很让人怀疑自己的诚意。

忍不住叹了口气，他觉得自己一点都没变，七十多年后还是不怎么会和女孩子说话。

酒吧里的空气闷热，他看了看周围没见到想要见的人，正在门边透气，只听吱呀一声，走廊外的门就被打开，一道清馨的玫瑰花香的气息从后面传来，他转头看去，伊利迪亚正好走来，看到他也是一愣。

外面可能下起了微雨，她穿着米色风衣，内里一袭深色连衣裙，裙摆如盛开波荡，腰身纤细可盈盈一握，长发略带雨滴微湿。

门吱呀地一声掩盖关上，原本被吹进来的冷风立即被闷热的气息所遮盖，只剩淅淅沥沥的雨声打在了玻璃窗上，细碎而轻微。

外面有呼啸而过的车光，街角的红绿灯也透着晶莹剔透的雨水，隔着玻璃投射在她的轮廓和眼光里，伊利迪亚站在原地，对他静静的微笑。

史蒂夫觉得在那一刻，有什么正在自己的心里缓缓觉醒。

“外面下雨了？”不知道为什么，他回神后很自然地走了上去，帮她接过了脱下的风衣。

“嗯。”伊利迪亚轻声应道，道了声谢，然后在他把风衣挂在走廊上的吊挂上的时候，快步地走向前，却只探了个头往酒吧里的情形看去，身子却还躲在走廊里。

“噢，很热闹。”她躲在墙壁后看着里面的喧嚣和欢呼声说道，布洛克正和娜塔莎打台球，前者看起来赢了，正在嚣张的欢呼大笑，旁边的几个兄弟们正笑骂着给彼此赌注的钱。

“我以为你知道自己要面对什么情景。”史蒂夫笑着站在她身后说道：“不进去吗。”

“本来是有这样的打算。”她左看看右看看，眼睛转了一圈：“但我后悔了。”说完她往后面一退，史蒂夫正好在她身后没来得及闪身，于是她绊着他的脚跄了一下，却抵着墙壁靠住了。

原本伸手想要扶她一把，但由于她自己撑住，史蒂夫的手臂便压在了她的肩膀上方撑着墙壁。他俯首的时候她正好抬头，双眸亮晶晶地看向他，两人的呼吸都近在咫尺，她的身上有雨水的清新味道，和一抹非常魅惑迷人的玫瑰气息。

“……”伊利迪亚微微启唇想要说什么，但同时史蒂夫也要开口，两人都笑了出来。

“每天的午餐都很好吃。”应该拉开彼此的距离的，但史蒂夫却觉得这样很好。他其实想要更加的接近她，而他也确实这么做了。

微微垂首，他轻声道谢：“你的手艺真的很好。特别是甜点。”

“抱歉，我知道你不喜欢吃甜的。”她微笑抬头，在朦胧的灯光下露出了白皙的脖子和锁骨：“他们都说你非常自律又严禁的遵守健康的饮食。但我还是觉得……”

她眨眨眼，笑容灵动又甜美，和他平时在总部里看到的人完全不一样：“或许你会为我破例一次。而且，生命里还是要有甜的。”

史蒂夫微微窒息，过了好一会儿才回答：“现在有了。”

“那么……”她也深深呼吸，垂下了长长的眼睫毛又抬起来，直视着他的眼眸如星光流动潋滟而明亮，带着能看透他的灵魂的清澈目光：“你介意再甜一点吗？”

“一点都不介意。”他说完，正缓缓俯首，她却先垫脚伸手抱住了了他，吻了上去。

那个吻是史蒂夫·罗杰斯从冰海底里被打捞起来，在这个世界里觉醒之后的第一个吻。

在覆盖伊利迪亚的唇角的时候，在她的舌尖纠缠而来的时候，仿佛也唤醒了很多一直随他沉睡过去而不曾苏醒的许多东西。

一些被冰冻冷却的感觉仿佛瞬间被点燃，灰黑苍白的世界顿时恢复了斑斓绚丽的色彩，苦涩如灰尘的味觉蓦然变得甘甜。

像是当初刚刚才从一场异常漫长悠久的沉睡之中睁开眼，看到了随风摇曳的窗帘，感受到了阳光的温度和苏醒的世界。

伊利迪亚的背被史蒂夫环着，她仰着头被他完全包围在他的手臂里，两人靠在墙上，感受着彼此的唇和柔软。她身上的芬芳传了过来，和他想象的一样甘甜美味，就和她每天为他精心准备的午餐美食一样，他想一口口地细细品尝，反复流连地回味。

他感到了她躯体下的温暖，肌肤下流动的血液，呼吸的胸下跳动的心。

史蒂夫以为那是属于伊利迪亚的感觉，在很久之后他才发现，那其实是自己的。

是她把他真正的唤醒。

他只是不知道罢了。

朦胧昏暗的灯光柔和地照了下来，走廊里的闷热和门缝间渗透出来的冰冷气息成了强烈的对比。躲在酒吧的走廊上，逃避着所有人，没说几句话就接吻实在不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的风格，但他现在他实在想不出在整个世界上，有什么地方还比现在所在的位置更适合的。

被冰封在海洋底下的沉睡，以及在几十年后的苏醒的原因似乎都有了解释。

像是很疯狂，但也很理智。

是穿越了整个宇宙却在这个时候闪在她眼里的星光，是这场没有在天气预报出现的雨，是正好在这个时代觉醒的原因，是她身上氤氲着的清雨和玫瑰的芬芳。

混沌的逻辑迅速整齐的排列，一切都有了合理的答案。

“我刚刚说我后悔来到这里。”一吻完毕，她在他胸前微微喘息，平息了一下呼吸，抬头微笑：“现在我收回。但是我还是不想进去。你介意去别的地方吗？比如，吃晚餐？”又顿了顿：“我只吃了个苹果，你知道。”

史蒂夫应该拒绝的。但是她仰起头来看着自己的目光过于清澈，他觉得她说得对，他或许可以为她破例一次。于是他笑着点了点头，在见到她的双眸顿时明亮如星的时候，自己也不由自主地愉悦了起来。

两人相看一眼，像是从课堂上逃跑的学生一样，拿了外套就急冲冲地夺门而出，把闹得太欢而没注意他们缺席的人们全都抛在了后头。

离开酒吧的时候外面正下着细雨，史蒂夫用风衣遮盖在他们的头上，两人一路跑到了目的地都还笑个不停。

▉

“休……假？”特恰拉国王有点啼笑皆非的看着和自己并肩在庭院里散步的伊利迪亚，带着几分好笑：“我以为你一辈子都不会用到这种福利。”

听完伊利迪亚所做的关于南方玛塞伊部落的年度报告，又和她及奥克耶一起听完明年的防守部署，完善了一些漏洞之后，特恰拉看着她脸上的黑眼圈和很明显因熬夜而导致的憔悴，非常体贴的多拨出了半个小时的时间，邀请她一起散歩谈心。

见伊利迪亚脸上露出了几分懊恼的表情，特恰拉忍不住打趣道：“连跨年庆典都不参加，我是不是应该担心，这个休假期间会永久延长？”

这话说得难得微笑的女战士笑出声来，眼底回暖，摇了摇头：“我会回来，瓦坎达是我的家。”

“我很庆幸。几年前的你可是铿锵有声的说，你是一个没有归宿的人。”黑豹国王背着手，听了这话之后有点动容，转过头来认真地看向她：“而现在却把我的王国当作家和归宿，这是瓦坎达的荣幸，说明我这个国王做得不错。”

伊利迪亚的个性非常矛盾，外表冷漠如冰，偏偏内心灼热如火。

特恰拉认识她多年，知道如果她把一个地方当做家才会以命捍卫，这种轻描淡写的话对她来说，其实是如承诺誓言一样的沉重真挚。

他看向她：“所以我会假装什么都不知道，并且批准你的假期。我会当作这和罗杰斯队长在昨天到来的这件事情只是一个巧合。”

伊利迪亚笑出声来，挽起了被风吹得凌乱的长发，叹了一声说道：“我知道你要说什么，特恰拉。”

她不称他为国王陛下，便是跳出了君臣的身份了，于是黑豹也和她一起站在了庭院的边缘，往下俯瞰而去。皇宫建筑在高处，可见整个首都城的全景。

“伊利迪亚，逃避是下下策，这话是你当初告诉我的。”他叹了口气：“而且你在这几年来也没忘记过他，为什么不一次性的解决？”

“你就当我害怕了吧。”她和他一起在岩石上坐了下来，静静地看着景色。

“哦，你也有那种感觉吗？”他笑了笑：“我以为你是一个没有感情的作战机器。”又收敛了笑意：“怕什么？受伤吗？这不是好理由。”

“受伤是家常便饭，如果我怕那种东西，当初怎么会……”伊利迪亚摇了摇头。

我害怕的，是他爱我。

但我更害怕他不爱我。

“总之，我只是需要一点时间，独处而不受干扰的来整理一下我自己的思绪。这样再次面对他，我就可以坦然地，坚定不移的跨过这一个阶段。史……罗杰斯队长不是轻易放弃的人，但偏偏他在的话，我就无法坚定地保持自己的立场。”有点头疼地揉着眉心，她烦恼地叹了口气。

“既然你也知道自己会偏向于他，那为什么不给他第二次机会？”静静地听完她的解释，黑豹国王摇摇头：“很明显，你还爱他，他也还爱你，这种事情最好的解决方法就是你们两个再次在一起。否则过程只不过是绕一大个圈子，然后彼此后悔在这个过期所浪费的时间。”

“看来你很有经验。”伊利迪亚笑了出来，但还是摇了摇头：“那你也知道，有时候只有爱是不够的。”勾勾唇角，她眼神幽邃，语气淡然：“心死这种事情，这辈子有一次就够了。”

“你准备去哪里？”深知她的秉信，特恰拉知道自己劝不过，便惋惜的摇头：“什么时候动身？真的不留下来跨年吗？”

“安达格娜。”她对他笑了笑：“一个小时之后。”

“天，如果不是时期不对，我真想和你一起去。”特恰拉想了想说道：“我会替你保密的，如果苏睿知道了肯定会吵着要跟着过去。不过你现在去也好，那房子也该去收拾收拾了。”他对她眨眨眼：“这样等欧洲那边开春入夏的时候，我们去住正好。”

“公主殿下不会跟来的。”伊利迪亚笑了起来：“意大利的冬天不是所有人都会喜欢的。”

▉

从酒吧里逃脱出来，抵达伊利迪亚的公寓后，自然要把湿透的衣服脱下来。

史蒂夫觉得自己破例破的太离谱了，一定是疯了才会做这么出格的事情。

衣服从门口脱了一地，两人甚至没走到卧室，伊利迪亚就被抱了起来抵在了墙上。她的双腿盘绕在他的腰间，他的舌尖落在了她的胸前，冲刺来回之间的喘息和娇吟弥漫了整个房间，她的声音很慵懒很妩媚，在耳边呢喃着他的名字的时候，史蒂夫总觉得情迷意乱得一塌糊涂，一次次的蠢蠢欲动像是没有尽头似的，和她一起纠缠着燃烧着到世间极乐的尽头。

她在他身下完全伸展，像是得到春风露水的灌溉的花朵一样盛开，毫不掩饰对他的迷恋和享受，这样直接而分明的性事总是很尽兴，史蒂夫并不是一个自私的男人，无论在什么地方都喜欢让对方享受到极致。他毫无保留地把她一次次引向高潮，他们尝试着不同的姿势不同的进入，高手之间的较量总是愉悦又势均力敌的，但伊利迪亚还是不如史蒂夫，到最后她终于带着满身暧昧的吻痕和气息在他身边睡去。

而史蒂夫则是以为自己会很后悔很懊恼，但事实是，当伊利迪亚终于精疲力尽地抱着他，在睡梦中还忍不住收紧双臂的时候，史蒂夫低头看着她的睡颜，竟然觉得满心柔软又平静。

全世界都在一刹那安静无声，只有月光从窗外静谧的透了进来。

伊利迪亚枕着史蒂夫的心跳睡得很舒服，心身上都得到了满足，第二天精神饱满又愉悦的起来，看了看床上的男人，便悄悄下了床准备去做早餐。

史蒂夫的睡眠质量很好，却还是习惯了早上五点就自然醒，而且如果不是在自己家里，他是绝对不会放下警惕的。但伊利迪亚总是挑战着他的惯性，让他一次次破例，于是当他一翻身坐起来而发现已经是八点，而且还是在别人的床上醒来的时候，美国队长不觉揉了揉眉心。

可以，破例就破例到底吧。竟然睡到了这么晚。

而且，他昨天晚上做了什么。真是太……出格了。史蒂夫摇摇头，下了床开始穿衣服，却发现自己的上衣并不在房间内。

离开房间走到开放式的厨房和客厅，却见T恤被伊利迪亚穿在身上，正哼着歌在做华夫饼。咖啡已经准备好了，还有切得整齐完美的水果，刚刚榨出来的新鲜橙汁，和烤好的全麦面包。

“伊利迪亚。”见她赤脚在大理石的地上，他忍不住走近了她，低头蹙眉：“地上很冰。”

“哇哦。”她回头，看见他的健壮完美的上身，忍不住点点头：“偷穿你的T恤真是我有过的最棒的主意。”说完就脱了下来，她下面穿上了吊带背心（史蒂夫对此不知道是庆幸还是遗憾），把衣服还给他帮他穿上的时候还趁机抱了抱他，轻啄了一下，笑容嫣然：“早上好，史蒂夫。”

那个笑容太让人心动了，史蒂夫突然记得为什么自己昨天晚上会这么出格冲动。也同时发现，他真的很喜欢被她抱着，或者说，她在他怀里仰头的样子。

“嗯。”于是他低头看着她得逞的样子，忍不住发笑：“的确是一个好早晨。”他在回吻她之后温柔地说道。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这辈子所有的破例都用在了伊利迪亚身上了。

吃完早餐之后，衣服已经干了，他洗好了澡，穿上了干净整齐的衣服，应该走了。

如果按照二十一世纪的ONS发展百科全书，AKA山姆·威尔森的定义来说的话，史蒂夫应该是以“我会打电话给你”这样的善良谎言而结束美好的一个晚上，但他却一直留在了那间温馨简洁的公寓里。

一留，就是七天。

两人都是属性特别的超级特工，除非有什么任务或会议，实在不必朝五晚九的打卡工作。那时候神盾局的训练范围不在史蒂夫的手下，他也不曾把这个组织当做自己真正的家，不如日后对复仇者们那么尽心尽力，每天早晨由自己研发而出的训练培训开始和结束。

于是两人留在了家里，睡觉聊天做饭休息。

所谓的休息是指某种不可描述的活动，因此每天的循环是休息睡觉休息休息休息休息早餐休息午餐休息晚餐休息。期间夹着洗澡。

伊利迪亚的公寓非常简单，连史蒂夫这个还没完全适应二十一世纪的老古董的住宿都有一些五十年代的装饰来衬托出一点温馨的归属感，但她的家却只有基本的家具和备用品。厨房是工具最整齐周全的地方，像是神盾局的武器部一样大小装备完全齐全，光是厨刀就摆满了一整个墙壁（史蒂夫有点怀疑那些到底是用来下厨的还是行凶的）。

公寓整齐到几乎变态的地步，所有的东西都仿佛有编号一样的摆得很整齐。因为任何东西只要被挪动了一分，就会被伊利迪亚发觉。这些细节都是史蒂夫在很后来才知道的，在那七天，他并没有意识到自己的到来代表着伊利迪亚完全放弃了所有的防备，她把自己的堡垒建筑得坚固如铜墙石壁，却为了他打开了所有的破绽和弱点。

并不是很大的公寓里很快就被史蒂夫侵略了所有的角落，就如她身上的每一寸肌肤一样，都被他的唇角或指尖留下了痕迹。他们在能做的所有地方做爱或接吻，卧室里的床上，厨房的岛台上，客厅的沙发，但浴室才是最诱惑的地方。

淋浴下的伊利迪亚被按在墙上，史蒂夫的手扣住她的手腕，唇角随着潺潺流下的水珠而在她身上来回徘徊，蒸汽的氤氲让伊利迪亚的脸颊衬出了几分嫣红，她的身体因为泡沫和水汽而更加柔凝光滑，史蒂夫觉得只用看她的眼神或听她的喘息娇吟就会交待出来。肢体的纠缠和暧昧液体不断地流下，夹着他沙哑的声音和低吼，伴着摩擦和插入的声响，充足着整个地方。

如此恶性循坏，史蒂夫每天晚上抱着伊利迪亚入睡的时候都觉得很感慨，但同时，好像一切都很正确。

他不知道自己为什么留下来。

但也找不到离开的理由。

其实他也不想找。

他只离开过那间公寓一次。回自己的家拿衣服和简单的用品，他以为回到家里就不会再去了，但不知道为什么，在他正在思考‘我到底为什么要回来’的时候，他已经走过了伊利迪亚的客厅，迫不及待地一把抱住了她，像是很久不见那样的吻着她，脱下了她的衣服，在沙发上就开始和她做爱。

才分开了不到一个小时，他就已经觉得过了很久的时间。

而在进入她的时候，被她的双腿夹住腰际，她的指甲在他紧绷的背脊上留下痕迹，在他身下被灌满了精液而高潮娇吟低喊着他的名字。史蒂夫的分身延伸在她的体内，一次次的射出液体充足着她的私处，他抱着因为情欲而沉浮着的她，吻着她的唇角和被刺激而出的泪水，低喊着她的名字而一次次地发泄着，觉得他并不想要在别的地方。

留在她身边，看着她沉睡。醒来后落入眼幕的第一眼是她，闭眼前的最后回忆也是她落下的吻和拥抱。

世界上他去过的地方很多，但真正属于他的好像只有一个。

第八天两人不得不到总部去报道一下走了个过场。

史蒂夫先结束了一天的工作，他在要上电梯的时候忍不住抬头望了望上面一层楼的办公室，在走廊可见会议室里，正和布洛克争辩着什么的伊利迪亚的身影。

和在家里趴在他肩膀上指示着他洗盘子的女人不同，一踏入The Triskelion的伊利迪亚全身上下就紧绷了起来，像是一把被拉满的弓弦，全身上下都隐约散发着一触即爆的冷气，气场全开，眼神锐利如刀，让人退避三舍。

史蒂夫曾经亲眼目睹几名有说有笑的女员工刚刚踏进电梯里，一抬头见到了靠在窗边淡淡地掠了一眼过去的伊利迪亚，就立即集体退了出去，等待下一轮电梯。

此刻她靠在玻璃墙上，斜斜的身影形成黑色的长线，一身黑色皮夹克和同色的长裤，修长的双腿线条利落帅气，高梳的马尾绑得很紧，唇角紧抿，表情疏离又冷漠，看着眼前咆哮着的布洛克，眼神变都没变。偶尔还勾了勾嘴角，估计说了什么讽刺的话，让眼前的朗姆洛一脸想要前来掐死她的样子。

史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，还是在进入电梯前，发了个简讯给她通知自己回家了。

靠在窗边的伊利迪亚收到了简讯拿出了手机，见其他人没有注意，便不由自主地贴在了窗前，看他正在下面仰头对自己微笑，也忍不住隔着距离，轻轻地啄了一下。

史蒂夫笑了起来，一直看着她的笑容直到电梯完全下降才走到了停车场。

半个小时之后，等抵达到门口史蒂夫才回神——这是伊利迪亚的家。

叹了口气，史蒂夫有点发愣，但他还是从口袋里拿出了备用钥匙，转动了把手走了进去，换上了前几天买的拖鞋。

几个小时之后，客厅的门被打开，原本以为会回到空荡的公寓的伊利迪亚在看到他闻声转过头来的时候，双眼蓦然明亮了起来。

在总部所看到的，那个抿着嘴唇隐忍着怒气和布洛克对峙的女特工的所有的冷漠和刚毅都仿佛在一刹那褪尽，她在茶几上胡乱地丢下了钥匙，来不及脱外套，快步地向他飞奔而来，一下子就抱住了伸开双臂的他。

史蒂夫笑着垂首吻住在怀里仰头笑看着自己的伊利迪亚，觉得这辈子所有的破例都用在了她身上了。

他所不知道的是，伊利迪亚的破例也全用在了他的身上。

当然，那时候他不知道的事情很多。

他以为自己再明白不过了，但他什么都不知道。

除了他爱她，这从一开始他就知道。

* * *

▉

注释：

> 你看到的每颗星星，都是泯灭的星球在亿万年前发出的光线
> 
> 穿过宇宙的空间时间，进入大气层折射
> 
> 在你的睫状肌上再次折射，投上视网膜的反光斑。
> 
> 森林里的缥缈星光，是我在你出生之前
> 
> 就已拼尽全力发出的想要接近你的呼救。
> 
> 超越生死，超越时空，超越爱情。
> 
> 在这千年的尽头，请抱住我。即使只有影像。

摘句说是Lawrence M. Krauss的

但其实我觉得应该是网路上有人做了修改

因为原文好像没有这样的话


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**“这个人真好，好到我觉得这一生忽然就有了寄托与希冀。**

**想看他长命百岁，娶妻生子，万事顺逐。”**

▉

“哥哥！”苏睿公主气冲冲地从外殿闯入了属于国王的私人庭院，人未到声先到地喊道：“你竟然让伊利迪亚在这个时候休假？你知道我盼了她的提拉米苏盼了多久吗？而且你还让她单独去了安达格娜不带上我？意大利现在不是冬天吗？山路难道没有被封吗？为什么不等到开春……”她猛然住口收声，硬生生地停住了脚步，因为在露天的庭院里，围在喷泉旁闲谈的几个人都回头看向了她。

特恰拉国王站在水池旁，嘴角抽搐地看着自己的妹妹，觉得自己在过去一个小时打得辛辛苦苦的外交官司，各种客套礼貌的回避的官方辞令全都毁在不到几秒的时间。奥克耶将军站在旁边，目瞪口呆地看着小公主这个给防不胜防的敌方神助攻。

在国王前面的沙发上，娜塔莎没忍住，噗嗤一声的笑了出来，山姆用手捂住了脸，笑得肩膀颤动，就连平时冰冷漠然的白狼战士都忍不住紧抿了嘴唇隐下了笑意。倒是史蒂夫立即站了起来，面带微笑地看向她，如果不是苏睿的表情太过茫然，他可能就要上前抱住小公主了。

“谢谢您，公主殿下。”史蒂夫露出了自从从西伯利亚出来之后的第一个衷心微笑，诚恳真挚地对她说道：“真的，非常感谢您。”他说完就要往外走。

“队长。”国王淡淡地叫住了他，带着几分婉转的警告：“她已经神盾局的兰卡斯特特工了。她现在是瓦坎达的玛塞伊部落的上将，我们的半掌战士。我的米拉朵拉吉。”他加重了最后一句说道。而我们总是会捍卫我们自己的人。

“那正好。我也不是美国队长了。”停顿住脚步但没有转身，史蒂夫微微偏首说道。

“你知道你永远都不可能停止做美国队长。”和国王交换了一个眼神，奥克耶将军也缓缓说道。

“而她永远也不会不是伊利迪亚。”史蒂夫的声音和他的背影一样消失在风里：“所以她永远是我的。”他坚定不移地说道。

苏睿公主茫然地看了看其他人，又望向了哥哥：“到底发生了什么事？”

“你长大了就会懂了。”国王没好气地对妹妹说道：“回你的房间，苏睿，把门口的几个守卫给我叫进来，是谁叫他们不通报就让你进来的？”

▉

伊利迪亚的厨艺很好。

史蒂夫以为这是某种公开的秘密。

他后来才知道和她认识最久的布洛克是在十多年后才知道她会自己下厨，由杰克那个大嘴巴而嚷嚷地人人皆知，吵得她烦不胜烦才会偶尔带几份点心给他们。她的住所是连基本上看着她长大的尼克·弗瑞都不知道在哪里的机密地址，门口门前都设置了好几道密码和暗器，如果不小心触碰到就会立即致命。玛利亚·希尔连她的年龄都不清楚，娜塔莎除了在工作上面的接触之后对她一无所知。

而史蒂夫在初遇的时候就看到了她接近透明的清澈微笑，吃到了她亲手所做的点心，在她家里住下以及看见了毫无保留的她。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是伊利迪亚·兰卡斯特所有的破例和例外。

在工作的时候对和她算是最亲密熟悉的STRIKE队伍都面如冷霜，和别人说话的时候不是嗯就唔，不是点头就是摇头，接任务的时候只是点点头然后一言不发的出任完成回来，做好报告面对上头赞誉也只是淡然的道谢。

史蒂夫很难把这一切信息和眼前的那个边搅拌着沙拉酱边说：“今天在练习场上来了两个从墨西哥暂时调来的特工，手脚真的很慢，当然对中南美那边的势力其实足够了。史蒂夫你喜欢吃芒果吗，周末抽空陪我去码头买新的生鲜好吗，还有冰箱里的奶油快要过期了，我知道你不喜欢吃甜的，我做个炖牛肉的Strogonoff好吗？”说完见他没回答还有点生气：“史蒂夫，你有没有听我说话？”

看了看她抿嘴蹙眉的生动恼怒样子，又瞥了一眼自己挂在门边走廊上的外套，在茶几上搁着的几份机密文件，成对的马克杯，洗衣间里有正晾干的战服，厕所里有他的牙刷和剃胡刀，卧室里的衣橱里已经有了他的专属隔间，里面已经挂满了他的衣服。

“伊尔。”他轻声唤道，那是伊利迪亚的短称，只有他才会这样亲昵地叫她。史蒂夫看了看手机上来自娜塔莎的信息，揉了揉眉心。这才想到今天黑寡妇若无其事的问他对前台的玛格丽特有没有兴趣。

于是他抬起头来，看向了正蹙眉看着自己等待他回答的伊利迪亚：“我们的关系要公开吗？”

“嗯？”对方似乎没想到他会这样问，过了半天才回神，茫然地问道：“我们的什么关系？”

眯了眯眼，史蒂夫在岛台旁边的高椅背上一靠，伸手就把她拉了过来紧贴自己，微笑道：“你觉得我们是什么关系？”他挑眉看了看她：“你身上除了我的T恤和内衣之外什么都没穿，你觉得我们能是什么关系？”最后几个字说得非常慢，他一字字地问道。

“唔。”伊利迪亚蹙眉，点点头，一手环着他的脖子，一手点着嘴唇想到：“有特别待遇的好朋友？可以发生关系的舍友？”

“伊利迪亚。”他警告地说道，又忍不住叹了口气：“你真的这么想？“

她轻轻地笑了起来，伸手抱住他的脖子，把头靠在了他的肩膀上，却并不看他。

这是伊利迪亚显示脆弱的反应，可能在这个世界上除了史蒂夫，不曾有人见到过。

“没有。”她抿了抿嘴唇，看了他一眼又转移了目光，无神地看着前方，轻声答道：“我只是觉得由我这样用开玩笑的口气来说的话，不会那么难过。”

“为什么会难过……？”他说到了一半突然明白了，不觉一手轻轻扳住她的下巴，使她看向自己。“你真的这么想？这是你给你，不，给我们的定位？”

她歪了歪嘴角，笑着看向他，双手揽住他的脖子，却没有很愉快：“我没有想过更多。我只觉得……”她叹了口气：“这样已经很好。这样偶尔的日子，我觉得很快乐。不应该要更多。史蒂夫……”她垂眸：“我们，不，我，永远不是那种可以在阳光下坦荡行走的人，我总会需要时不时转头看我的背后。”她扯了扯嘴角：“之前这一切没什么问题，你知道，我没什么可以失去的，而我可能，也没什么可以给你的。”

除了我的全部。这话她没有说出口。

史蒂夫看着她，凝视了她片刻，然后缓缓俯身下去吻住了她。

“但我想要的也不多。”他的吻落在她的额头，鼻尖，双眼，双颊上，最终在唇上落下了烙印：“女朋友，恋人。伴侣。都可以。”他抱住她，吻去她所有的不安：“我只要你。”

“史蒂夫……”她失神地抬头看向他。张了张口却不知道该说什么。下唇有点颤抖，她抿了抿才忍住。再次抬起头来的时候已经面带微笑了。

“如果是这样，罗杰斯队长。你不要后悔。”她轻声说道，被他的双臂搂着腰，抬头抚弄了一下他额头前的细碎头发，微勾嘴角说道：“不能反悔不能离开不能……”她哽了哽，但还是笑了起来：“不能去找别的女人。”

“噢，按照你今早的表现，就算是我也没有能力和精力去找别的女人。”史蒂夫笑道，吻了吻她的唇角回答。

“史蒂夫。”她由他吻了吻自己的额头，伸手抱紧他轻声说道：“你如果确定了，就……不要毁灭我。”

知道她是什么意思，他温柔地回抱了她：“说什么傻话，我连你受伤都不舍得。”

史蒂夫以为自己明白她的意思。

但说这样的承诺是他。

但最终让她永远离开的人也是他。

▉

伊利迪亚是什么样的人？

史蒂夫曾经在观察许久之后也不能得到答案。

他觉得在总部所看到的超级特工和关上公寓门之后的女人的反差像是白天与黑夜之间的距离。

“白天和黑夜？”伊利迪亚听到他的分析的时候想了想，点点头表示赞成：“它们差了什么你知道吗？太阳。”

伸出手捏住他的下巴就是一吻：“你就是我的太阳，我本是黑暗深渊，你把我变成了白昼晴空。”

那时候他们已经（几乎）住在一起了，史蒂夫已经不记得神盾局为自己租的房子是用来做什么的，他只是偶尔会回去拿些东西，然后迅速回到伊利迪亚的家。

因为她会等他。

客厅里的茶几上的朦胧台灯永远为他亮着，在骑着摩托车接近楼房的时候，就能看到从阳台上所透露出来的温暖灯光。

伊利迪亚的睡眠很浅，于是无论多晚，只要听到他开门的声音，她一定会半睡半醒的揉着眼睛打着瞌睡，走出卧室迎接他。早上如果他起得太早而提前出门的话，她也以同样的方式送他到门口。

有时候因为太困，还会一头磕在门上站着睡着，她有赤脚的习惯，让史蒂夫不得不多次反折回来，抱着她回卧室再离开。

这种温馨的可爱的体贴的小动作，时而让史蒂夫又困扰又心疼又好笑。

因为伊利迪亚现在开始有了睡觉时穿上他的蓬松宽大男式T恤的习惯，领口太大露出了锁骨和忽隐忽现的曲线，而下身则是短裤内衣，修长的美腿一览无遗，赤着脚揉着眼睛，有时候眼睛都睁不开，踏着迷迷糊糊又东歪西倒的脚步，和平常在总部里看到的那个几百米外的风吹草动都能捕捉到的她太不一样，总是让史蒂夫看得心里痒痒的。晚上回来的时候见到这样的恋人，睡觉也不是，早上离开的时候走也不是，有时候能一把抱起来往床上来个回合，但更多时候他只好咬牙走掉。

对他的这种反应。伊利迪亚竟然还会生气。

“你不走不就行了吗？”在他再次抱她回到床上又忍不住缠绵了一番而发现时间就要来不及而快迟到的时候，看着他急匆匆的穿衣服，裹着床单困得睁不开眼睛的伊利迪亚还能闭着眼发脾气。

“弗瑞不会因为你缺席就不让你去拯救世界。”她嘀咕着说道。

“我知道。”附下身来给了她一吻，史蒂夫笑着帮她盖了盖薄毯，柔声说道：“你多睡一会儿。”

“史蒂夫。”她迷迷糊糊地抱住他的手臂蹭着：“你已经作战了够长的时间，弗瑞交给我，你只要回来和我休息就好。”又翻了个身，向他伸出手：“我还要一个吻。”在他唇上响亮的吧唧了一下，还不忘警告：“今天开早会离那个情报员远一点，我要是闻到了一丁点香水味，罗杰斯队长你今天就睡沙发了。”

“唔……”这个警告一点都没用，她上次也是因为吃醋而把他轰到了沙发上睡，结果后半夜他一翻身，发现她趴在身后睡得正香，后来还不是在沙发上就……休息的很充分。史蒂夫想了想却还是认真答应：“绝对不会的。”

由于目前还是觉得太麻烦，两人并没有公开恋情。

伊利迪亚的身份特殊，和娜塔莎不一样，她是神盾局潜伏和暗地中的武器。等级权限都很高，但也只有高层人员知道她的存在。像她这样身份的特工们其实不少，但全都隐瞒在神盾局长久抛撒在四处的暗地渔网之中，若非必要时刻，绝对不会暴露出来。然而由于能力太强的原因，伊利迪亚在加入STRIKE的时候就浮出了明面，后来虽然仍然转向暗处，但并不如之前那么隐秘。

两人同居相恋，心照不宣的隐瞒，也只不过是求难得的相处时间，无外来的压力。这样的相处模式倒也没有什么问题，到总部也总是一前一后的抵达：他骑摩托车，她开车。

有时候在总部里也会碰到，比如月度的汇报会议。

这种会议说是一个月一次，但其实精英队哪里有这么多时间和废话可以浪费。不过命令从上面下来，形式还是要走的，这让每次都需要做演讲的尼克·弗瑞非常烦恼，每次他都觉得自己站在台上讲解总结的模样蠢极了，于是时间久了这种事情就让给了玛利亚来做。

会议室里的人还很少，伊利迪亚先一步走进来，看到他便是一笑，身后跟着STRIKE队伍的几个精英队员，几个人一看到摆在角落里的咖啡和点心就围了上去。在经过史蒂夫的时候，还是不失礼貌地打招呼：“队长。”

“早安。”史蒂夫把视线从伊利迪亚的身上收回，见她满脸嫌弃的推开了由一名叫做拉斐尔的特工所递过来的咖啡，摇头拒绝，不觉好笑。自己在家里泡的咖啡并没有比这个好喝到哪里去，怎么她就可以喝完呢。

尼克已经开始了演讲，布洛克和娜塔莎也到了，前者直接走到了伊利迪亚身后，附下身在她耳边说了什么，引得她脸色一沉。

这种会议都有心照不宣的排序，一般分析员工和情报员都坐在前面，特工都坐在后面——他们才懒得听这种数据报告。随着布洛克在旁边不知道说什么，史蒂夫看着伊利迪亚的眉头皱得越来越紧，后来直接一手扣住了对方的手腕，反手一转，朗姆洛忍下了一声闷哼，这才消停了。

杰克一声噗嗤地笑了出来，被站在台上的玛利亚·希尔警告的记了一眼。STRIKE队伍那边终于安静了。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫的手机响了起来。

“布洛克应该是在怀疑什么了，以及，今天早上你竟然没给我道别吻。”短信来自走到了更远的角落，远离了一群猪队友的女特工。

史蒂夫忍着没回头去找她的身影，缓缓勾起了嘴角，回复了一个：“晚上一定加倍给你。”

“如果我现在就要呢？”

“那你倒是过来啊。现在就公开，趁着大家都在。”

“不要。”

“不要过来还是不要吻了？”

“我不过去。但是吻你得补偿我。”

“只要吻吗？”

“我什么时候只要过吻？我都要呀。”又过了一会儿，再来了一个简讯：“晚上想吃什么？”

史蒂夫想了想，忍着笑意回复：“我不回家吃饭了。娜特给我安排了一个晚餐约会，说是要给我介绍会计部的女孩子。”

发完后他忍着不转头去看她的表情，但过了一会儿，回复就来了。

“公开就公开！”

差点没忍住笑出声来，旁边的娜塔莎都忍不住转头，史蒂夫平时在这种会议里无论多无聊都会耐心地听下去的。她不觉好奇：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他笑着把手机放回了口袋，却不由自主地抹了一下嘴。

“对了。上次你提起的那个约会，你应该还没有做任何安排吧？”斜看了队友一眼，史蒂夫对娜塔莎有时候会来的外来神笔感到担忧。

“？”娜塔莎奇怪地看了他一眼：“没有啊，你从一开始就拒绝的那么截铁斩钉。我当然没有……怎么？”她双眼一亮：“你对她有兴趣了吗？”

怎么可能。我的女朋友这么完美这么可爱。史蒂夫摇摇头：“以后再也不要给我安排任何事情。任何人都不要。”除非是伊利迪亚。

“噢……”拉长了声音，娜塔莎若有所思地看向他，特别戏谑地问道：“不去约会的话，你今晚有什么特别的安排吗？”

“没有。”淡淡地回应道，史蒂夫微微抿笑：“你知道我。健身，回家，睡觉。”哄那个爱吃醋又要闹脾气的宝贝女朋友。

回头看了看站在角落里抱臂的伊利迪亚，史蒂夫发现她正在看着自己，见到他的视线突然转过来就急忙转过头去，虽然脸上的表情依然冷漠，但耳朵却红了起来，还有点不高兴地撇了撇嘴。

史蒂夫抑不住笑意，转过头去努力地听着台上的弗瑞到底在讲什么废话，但怎么都聚集不了注意力。低头看了看手表，觉得时间真缓慢，还这么早，什么时候才可以和伊利迪亚回家。

这时手机又震动了起来，伊利迪亚的简讯传了过来：“不许去和别人约会！！！”

后面竟然还加了感叹号？

史蒂夫点点头，这条简讯要保存起来。笑着回了一个：“我开玩笑的宝贝。”

他及时回头，见她低头看着手机，绽放了一个明亮的笑容，又看了看旁边一脸惊悚地看着她的笑靥的杰克，史蒂夫终于没忍住，也扬起了微笑。

什么样的个性最让人心动？

反差最让人心动。

史蒂夫后来都没有完全破解’伊利迪亚是一个什么样的人’这个问题，但探索的过程中，他都觉得每一秒都对伊利迪亚的迷恋只增加不减少，他越是寻找着答案，越观察越不明白，就觉得越来越离不开她。

而他们这样也很好，只要离开了这栋大楼，回到家关上门，他就可以抱住只属于他的伊利迪亚。吃着她所做的可口的晚餐和甜点，吻着他的可爱的，爱吃醋又迷糊的女人。

那里没有暗杀没有战争没有危机，甚至没有美国队长和超级特工。

只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯和伊利迪亚·兰卡斯特。

但那怎么可能。

▉

安达格娜，是位于意大利的西南部，因佩利亚省份的一个古老城镇。小是真的很小，居民只有大约七百多人，而且每年都以惊人的速度在减少，年轻人们都往大都市迁居发展，在新的城市里生根落脚，再也不回来。于是安达格娜和其他的古老城镇一样，出生率远远比不上死亡率，居民之间的年龄距离拉得有点离谱，城镇上只剩下留守的老人们和逐渐空荡而没人维护修复的旧房子，眼看就要走上成为空城的命运。

意大利政府不得不采取特别的政策手段，以几乎是送出去的房价卖出去一些古老的房屋，唯一的条件是要遵守合约，在某个时间内把该房屋维修好，并且定时居住。试图以这样的方式来挽回一些城镇即将面临完全空荡的命运，并且借此多吸引一些观光客。

落在群山之间，周围皆是树林河流，主河流直通大海，保持了流水的动向而得以在寒冬里不结冰。茂密的橄榄墨绿的色彩像是大海一样淹没着整个山谷，山路弯曲而曲折，蜿蜒地伸展于整个起伏不平的山田之间。在阳光下的安达格娜呈现出温暖的橘黄橙红的色彩，所有的房屋都采取浅浅的乳白米色的石墙和砖红的屋顶，最高的建筑物是教堂的钟塔，但也只不过五层楼高。

瓦坎达的军机把她在繁华热闹的圣雷莫港口放下，离安达格娜开车的距离只要一个小时。车子缓缓地进入山区时已经是黄昏，意大利的冬天确实并没有春夏那么友好，天空呈现出灰暗幽蓝的色彩，只有一抹惨淡的金光，像是晕开在天边一样，细细散散的扩开。

伊利迪亚疲惫地开着车，不由自主地把窗子摇下来了一点，让清爽寒冷的空气流淌进来，否则她会因开得太盛的暖气而疲倦的睡过去。

车子在自己的房子前门口停了下来，她拎着简单的行李走了进去。好在有事先通知过留在这里做定时打扫的负责人乔安自己会来，至少壁炉前的火正燃烧得正旺，整个屋子也没有因为空了几乎一年而过于潮湿。乔安还留了一大捆柴木，和简单的面包和一瓶红酒。

伊利迪亚喝了一点水就倒在了床上，在睡之前还没忘了吃药——她在发高烧，她知道。

全身的细胞都在对重新看见史蒂夫·罗杰斯而做反应。旧伤新伤全都迸发出来，她在瓦坎达支撑不住，一定会崩溃倒下，只好急忙逃到见不到他的地方。

她能怎么办，她又不会哭。

至少她曾经这么认为。

直到她遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

她不知道在睡梦中会不会再见到他，她希望不会又期望不会。她希望看见的是之前的那个他，在他们的家里的客厅笑着回头的他，每天无奈地折回来确认她没有赤脚站在冰冷的大理石地板上的他，会贴心地帮她盖好毯子包好每一处伤口，吻过每一滴眼泪的他。

而不是最后的那个他。

那个他总是让她哭。梦到一次就哭一次。

▉


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**“我这辈子啊，做过很多后悔的，自我怀疑的事情**

**但我从来没有怀疑或后悔过爱上你。**

**我只是后来没想到你会不爱我。”**

▉

史蒂夫真的觉得，除了苏睿之外，热情奔放的意大利人也都是一些神助攻。他甚至怀疑自己是不是被瓦坎达的几位皇族给骗了，因为一向谨慎小心到所有细节都会照顾到的伊利迪亚怎么会选择这么一个小城镇来隐身？

他只是随便问了一下他在找’无论如何都要追回来的女朋友’，一个’非常漂亮的美国小姐’，这些浪漫到骨头里的意大利人就给他指路了：“西撒恩街道的尽头的最后一间房屋，你沿着这条路往上走，看到白色的铁杆门就是了。”

安达格娜城镇上的唯一的面包师兼音乐师（他是这么自称的）兼艺术家和诗人，弗朗哥，捻着小胡子对他说道：“那位小姐几乎一年就来一次，略住几天就走，但是她很喜欢我这里的蛋糕，你要给她带一份去吗？”

你的蛋糕会做得比她还好吃吗？史蒂夫暗暗想到，但还是微笑着买下了一份，沿着石铺路慢慢地往上走去。

当他走到那间房屋的门口的时候，整个安达格娜都已经知道：西撒恩街道的尽头的最后一间房屋的那位美国小姐，被男朋友一路追到意大利来了。用的传八卦消息是非常意大利式的方式：从阳台上喊，一个接着一个喊，还不断地给史蒂夫打气加油。

于是原本想要低调的美国队长顶着满头黑线和无可奈何的笑容，站在了那栋房屋的门前，当他想要伸手按门铃的时候，突然停顿在半空，好笑地转过头去，然后看到了齐齐的一群人嗖！地一下从各家阳台上躲了进去，或者若无其事各自继续扫各家门口。

他该庆幸这个小城镇真的是很难找到，放下他的瓦坎达军机也避过了所有的雷达扫描仪器，否则按照这样的轰动，可能不到五分钟整个城镇就会被前来通缉他的军队给包围。

见他没有任何举动，猜想他可能是胆怯了，看热闹的众人也逐渐散去。史蒂夫等了片刻，见再也没有人注意到这里，便借着天色渐暗，黑夜笼罩了城镇，而路灯还没闪起的时候，一闪身就隐在了街道旁的树荫里，然后以别人难以见到的速度，很轻易地翻进了伊利迪亚那间本来就没什么防守的房屋里。

两层楼的旧房子，自带前院和顶楼阳台，整个房屋都以沉厚的石墙而筑，看来有被定时打扫通风，并没有遭遇冬天的潮湿和寒冷，墙壁上也掺了一层层的红泥土坯，用来隔离潮气而保持温度，因此来自底楼客厅的壁炉的温度成功地上升到二楼里，整个房子都温暖如春。

看到她随手放在客厅的行李，史蒂夫无声无息的走到了二楼的卧室。

门是虚掩的，这让他没继续向前，因为伊利迪亚总是会把门关得很死，但在正要离开的时候，他听到了床上的动静。

回头只看了一眼，史蒂夫就急忙冲了上去。手掌心碰到了她滚烫的额头，他一把就把她抱了起来，只觉得她全身都在燃烧。

“伊利迪亚？伊利迪亚？”他焦急地低声喊道，手抚摸过她的脸颊，却触碰到了满掌心的泪水。

一串串的泪珠像是没有尽头一样，略带着温度，不断地落在他的手心里。

伊利迪亚是不会哭的。他记得。

就算哭也一定在他看不见的地方。然后用满脸的微笑面对着他。因此有点发愣地看着怀里，他找了那么久，想了这么多年的恋人，史蒂夫发现自己也想落泪了。

全身上下都在痛，他几乎抱不紧她。但伊利迪亚似乎是感受到了什么，于是在睡梦中淡淡地笑了笑。反手抱住了他，呓语了一句：“怎么可能？”她往他怀里蹭了蹭，笑着喃喃低语的时候，几乎忍不住哽咽：“果然是梦。”

“不是梦。”他把吻印在了她的额头上，一把抱她起来，帮她调整了舒服的姿势，见她在自己要松手的时候收紧了手臂不肯放开还呓语了一句史蒂夫的时候，他也没忍住。

“不是梦，宝贝，是我。”哽咽没能压抑下，在泪落在她的脸颊上，史蒂夫几乎难以呼吸，碎吻落在她滚烫的额头上，收紧了手臂，把她锁在自己的怀里，他这辈子都不想放手。这是他寻找了长达多年的心，他的世间珍宝，他这一生的挚爱。

看着她的眉头随着依偎进他的怀里的时候蓦然松懈，一如多年前那样，她在噩梦中只要翻身抱住他就会立即放松，史蒂夫看得眼眶发酸，忍不住轻声说道：“是我，伊尔。我终于找到你了。对不起，是我来晚了。”

他晚了很多年。

如果他早知道，他一定会很早就醒来和她相遇。

如果他早知道，他绝对不会让她一个人面对那么多风雨。

如果他早知道，他绝对不会让她面对那样的自己。

▉

“这些伤势怎么回事？”蹙眉看着伊利迪亚肩膀上的淤青，史蒂夫有点心疼地吻了吻：“早上都还没有。”

“哦，这个啊，没什么，训练的时候和布洛克他们打出来的。”她搅动着蛋液，无所谓地耸了耸肩说道：“也不是很痛。”

“噢，朗姆洛动手打了我的女人？”轻哼了一声，史蒂夫似笑非笑地说道。

“训练的时候能不受伤吗？”好笑地回头看向他，伊利迪亚开始切葱：“别这样说，我会当真。”

“什么？”

“就那个，你的女人。”她吸吮了一下指尖，头都没回的答道，然后就一把从背后给抱住了。

“美国队长不说谎话，伊利迪亚。”他吻着她的肩膀和淤青说道。

“我知道。”她仰靠在他怀里，静了静才说道：“但我不只是‘你的女人’，而且这个词……”

“有贬值的意思，我知道，抱歉。”他吻了吻她的脸颊，笑着说道：“你是一个独立体，不属于任何人。”

“不是。”似乎不想让他误会，她竟然有点急，转过身来抱住他，被他揽着腰和他直视。

“这个词……”思考着措辞，伊利迪亚轻声地说道：“我只是从来都没有……”她叹了口气，略带懊恼和无奈地用指尖刮了刮额头：“我不知道……躲在别人身后？”找了一下最不煽情的用词，她试图解释着。

这样说，代表着她在他的保护之下，有人替她遮风挡雨，有人护她避免颠簸辛劳。而能做到成为STRIKE队伍里唯一的女成员，以及和娜塔莎平级的女特工，伊利迪亚一辈子横冲直撞的多少辛酸都是自己扛下。出任的风险大的她有时候连自己会活下来这种几率都没料到，更不用说会遇到可以依靠的人。

那个人比她强大比她正直善良明亮又美好，像是自带光亮的星一样，燃烧着呼啸着从她眼前掠过。直达心扉。

她想相信，却又不敢。

她贪恋他的匆忙一瞥，就想留住一夜狂欢，哪怕拥有片刻也可以，足够自己回忆。却没想到他却真正的留下来了。

而他不仅仅是留下来，还以无声无息的温柔攻击侵略掠夺又霸占了她所有呼吸和存在的角落。有时候半夜惊醒，他下意识地抱紧自己低声安慰，轻声亲吻，她都觉得太不真实，她应该是沉浸在某个梦乡里，在哪里没有死亡残杀，没有黑影重重和暗杀潜伏，只有他的温暖怀抱，带着阳光的眼眸和永远柔和的微笑。

他对她几乎是无条件的包容，看她的眼光带着非常不可思议的眷恋和连她都无法理解的赞赏——她不明白自己有什么值得他喜欢的。

“史蒂夫。”她把额头靠在了他的胸前，深深呼吸着他的气息：“我不是很擅长，我是说，我不知道该怎么做一个’女朋友’。我会很多事情，但做一个好的女朋友我的确不会，所以……”

她有点不好意思，觉得自己傻透了，于是把整张脸都埋进了他的怀里，耳根子不由自主地泛红。

你到底喜欢我什么呢？她想问，却又不敢。

可能是她做的东西太好吃了吧，毕竟STRIKE那帮家伙们不止一次的边吃边大声嚷嚷：“让我娶你吧！”（然后被她揍得爬不起来。）

“你做得很好。”愣了愣，见她的头垂得很低，急忙扳起了她的下巴，史蒂夫亲了亲她的额头：“我想象不到更好的了，伊利迪亚。而且正好，我也不知道这个年代的男朋友该怎么做。在我的年代，我们应该已经结婚并且粉刷婴儿房了。”

“那听起来很可怕。”抿了抿嘴，她过了一会儿才笑了起来。

“是吧？所以我们现在就很好。”见她微笑了，史蒂夫才松了口气。子弹火炮外星人都不怕的美国队长发现自己很怕女朋友伤心难过或低落。

所谓的反差的性格有时候反噬在自己身上的效果就是如此。

伊利迪亚很少露出软弱或难过的一面。而每当她这么做了的时候，史蒂夫总觉得他连呼吸都忍不住放轻。一颗心就像是被揉得完全迸裂，只想她重新露出笑容。

“我知道我们的问题会很多。但我说过，我只要你。”史蒂夫顿了顿：“伊利迪亚……你在害怕什么？”

“你知道那是不可能的。”她沉默了一会儿才抬眼，捧住他的脸说道：“你该不会觉得，我们可以继续粉饰太平，假装我不是一个要执行很多机密任务的特工，知道许多连你都不知道的神盾局秘密，把我们的恋情瞒过所有人，其中还包括比我更厉害的特工、间谍、还有我们的上司。”

“我会这么说，是因为第一，我相信你的判断。我知道你的工作需要保密，所以你不用把一切都告诉我。”

他反握住她放在自己脸上的手，放在了唇边吻了吻：“当然，除非你收到什么消灭掉史蒂夫·罗杰斯之类的命令，那你还是告诉我一声，让我有时间逃。”

她被他说的笑了出来。

史蒂夫凝视着那个每次看一次就让他心动一次的笑容，轻声但是很坚定地说道：“而第二，我相信如果后果往我们无法控制的方向恶化的话，我会和你一起作战。为我们。”

笑了一下，他歪着头想了想：“其实我应该说，我会保护你。但是你不喜欢听那样的话。”

“不会有那么一天的。”她听着不觉皱眉，急忙伸出手臂紧紧抱住他：“如果我收到那样的命令，我会消灭他们的，我会拼命反抗的，史蒂夫。我不会让他们伤到你。绝对不会。”

她似乎急于让他相信，非常郑重地举手：“我绝对会反抗那样的命令。”

看着她很认真又带着小孩子气一样的模样起誓，史蒂夫好笑又有点疼惜地回抱住她：“我知道不会，因为我跑得很快。”

“跑路要带着我。”她有点发呆地看着他开玩笑的样子，却很较真地说道：“你不可以留下我。你当初答应了的，不能反悔不能离开……”

“不能去找别的女人。”点了点她的鼻子，他叹口气：“是的，我答应过。我爱你，我去哪里都带着你。”

伊利迪亚过了很久才缓缓地抬起头，眨眨眼看向他：“……你说什么？”

“我说我爱你，我不去找别的女人，我答应过，我去哪里都带着你。”他重复了一遍，却看到她呆呆的，一眨眼，一串泪就落下来了，急忙问道：“怎么了？嘿，怎么哭了？”

“没什么。”她马上紧紧地抱住他，压了压眼角的泛酸：“我只是……”她吸了吸鼻子，有点不好意思：“我只是没想到……”

停顿了一下她还是没忍住，非常茫然地看向了他：“但是，为什么？”

“什么为什么？”他拿着纸巾帮她拭着眼泪，漫不经心地问道。

“为什么爱我？”她蹙眉看着他，非常疑惑。

帮她擦去了眼泪和鼻涕，史蒂夫过了一会儿才发现她是认真地在问，不觉心疼又好气。

“因为我是一个吃了别的女人给我送的午饭就亲她，和她发生了关系，还顺便在她家里住下来的随便男人。所以这一切才有了合理的解释。”

史蒂夫若有所思的点点头：“为什么我会这么冲动地做这一切事情呢？伊利迪亚？因为你厨艺好？不。因为你长得非常美丽满足了我所有对女性的追求？不。因为你在床上，咳，这个我们不可说。所以结论是……”

他拉长了声音：“你给我下了法术。所以你才让我这么失控这么着迷。”

见她破涕为笑的笑出声来，史蒂夫也忍不住笑了，他低头吻住她：“哪有这么复杂。其实就是因为我爱你。一见钟情的爱你。所以你所有的顾虑所有的不安都可以消失了，伊利迪亚。我爱你，你所说的那些都不会发生。”

▉

睁开眼就有眼泪落了下来，伊利迪亚醒来的时候已经是中午了。她觉得自己很矛盾，明明在梦里看到那些过去的甜蜜而幸福的片段会让她很沉迷在其中，但睁开眼还是忍不住的难过。

有阳光从窗帘间泄漏而进，按照日光的亮度，看来已经过了平时起床的清晨。

她花了一点时间来推算自己昏睡了多久，看来药效很有用，至少烧已经退了下去。

全身酸痛得几乎抬不起手，连带着手指都有点酸麻的感觉。好在至少汗退得很彻底，自己全身清爽，没有黏糊糊的湿透感。

等等。

她看了一下自己的上衣，已经被替换下干净的T恤。

这不是她入睡的时候穿上的衣服！

伊利迪亚立即就翻身坐起身来。

这时门边一声轻响，伊利迪亚顺手就抄起了枕头旁边的枪，拔枪靶，举手，瞄准，一气呵成，却在看到来者的时候，差点失手把枪丢在了地上。

刚刚逼下去泪意又要夺眶而出，伊利迪亚发现这次她忍不住了。

她看着站在门口端着餐盘看着她的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，发现自己全身都在颤颤发抖，眼泪肆意地落了下去。

放下了枪，她深深松了一口气，却转过头不看他。胡乱地擦掉了脸颊上的泪水。

把餐盘放在了床畔，又给她披上了较厚的毛毯，史蒂夫帮她倒好了咖啡，这才拿着水和药走到她面前，拉了把椅子坐下。

“伊尔，你这种自己舔伤的坏习惯究竟什么时候才能改？”他轻声说道，见她偏着头擦眼泪的手背顿了顿，立即转过头看了过来，双眸明亮地出奇，像是有熊熊大火在燃烧。

“如果不独自舔伤又能怎么样？”那样亲昵又无比亲密的昵称让她全身都因为回忆所带来的伤痛而酸痛不已。伊利迪亚咬牙问道，口气里的怒火即将喷泄而出：“谁来帮我治疗，你吗？”

她勾起了一抹冷笑：“杀手特工都是这样，我们会被正义追到天涯海角，只能躲在暗处角落里治伤包扎，我一向是这个样子，你不知道？”

“特工或许，杀手绝对不是。”史蒂夫凝视着她，轻声说道：“我知道。我知道你是什么样的人，伊利迪亚，你不必用气话激将我。”

“什么人？”她挑眉，冷冷笑道：“神盾局的超级特工，九头蛇的杀手？”

“我知道你不是九头蛇的人，我一直都知道。”他平静地看着她：“是我错了。是我后悔了。而以你的能力来讲，我不相信你不知道我找了你多少年。”

“好。”她答应的干脆利落：“我接受你的认错，我接受你的后悔，我对我们的关系以那种方式结束也感到抱歉。”伊利迪亚回头坦白地看向他，目光里没有丝毫的躲避：“但已经过了三年了，史蒂夫，我知道你在找我，我知道你后悔了，我只是向前走了。你也该……”

“我不要。”他也回答的极快，双臂抱着靠在椅子上，静静地看着她：“没有你的话，我不要向前走。我不要别的女人，伊利迪亚，这话我从认识你就说过，我只要你。”

握紧了拳头，伊利迪亚很想把手边的枪砸在前男友的头上，但她只是深深呼吸了好几下，平静了一下思绪，才得以柔下了声音说道：“我们回不去了，史蒂夫。”

这话像是极快的右勾拳一样直接打向史蒂夫的下巴，一击下去，都可以听到骨头粉碎的声音。他的嘴唇抿成了一条紧紧的线，嘴唇都有点泛白。

两人沉默地看着彼此，都试图找到回忆里的一点影子，但却都发现，三年岁月过去，没有留下任何痕迹。

没有欢笑没有拥抱，没有紧贴彼此的亲吻也没有毫无隙缝的性爱，如风过水，涟漪全无。就连仅剩的那些回忆都支离破碎，不堪一击。

“伊利迪亚。”最后是他叹了口气站起身来，离开了床畔的椅子，看着她一字一字，铿锵有力地说道：“回不去就回不去。”

“我要和你向前走。”他弯下身一手揽住了她的脖子吻下去之前说道。


End file.
